Say I
by softballchick03
Summary: Lives are falling apart but are coming back to normal in a new way. Reviews are very much accepted even flames!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hannah Montana. This is my first romance so be nice please!

I awoke late this morning. The clock said eleven thirty. I planned on going to Mileys house to have breakfast. I pulled on my roxy outfit and grabbed my skateboard.

When I was about sixty feet away I called Miley when she answered I said,"Lily landing in 5!" I hung up and made my way up there.

"Hey Lil," she said when I got there.

"Hey Miles," I said.

"So what should we do tonight?" I asked.

"Uh, Olivers coming over. He has something he really needs to tell you," Miley said.

"What?" I asked casually.

"I can't say," she said.

"Uh, Miley. It's me. You can tell me," I said.

"Believe me Lil I can't," Miley said.

"Fine. Excuse me I just thought we were best friends," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Lil cut the crap. I can't tell you because Oliver's one of my best friends too, so I don't need any of this shit," Miley said.

I stopped drinking orange juice for a second. "Screw you," I said.

"Oh really? Then get out of my house," Miley directed.

I stared with my mouth open wide. She hasn't kicked me out of the house since we were ten.

"You heard me," she said.

I never thought she would be so offended. She says that to me all the time.

Finally I began walking out. I pulled the necklace that I've been wearing for seven months off my neck and threw it at her. I didn't even bother to unhook it.

I saw her pick it up and read it. It was the Friends Forever necklaces we got for each other. She lost hers two days after she bought them.

"Lil?" she asked.

I never answered.

"Lil wait!"She screamed.

"Have you been wearing this everyday?"

"Yeah just another mistake," I said grabbing my skateboard.

"No it's not Lil," Miley said.

"Apparantly. How come you say screw you to me all the time and the one time I do, I get kicked out of your house?"

Miley stayed silent.

"You always think you're right and everytime you're wrong you get mad and crazy at me," I said.

"I'm sorry Lil. I hate being wrong with my brother. So always try to be right," Miley apologized.

"Well stop taking it out on me," I said.

"Okay. I'll try my best. Just warn me when I am."

"K. Can you please tell me what he's going to say?" I asked.

Then Oliver walked up behind us.

"You mean me?" he asked.

"Yeah what do you want to tell me?"Lily asked.

"I'm just going to leave awkwardly," Miley said going inside.

"Okay. I'm going to come right out and say it Lily. I like you more than a friend, and want you to be my girlfriend."

I was totally speechless.

"That's not a good sign," he said.

"Look, I like you Oliver but I want to keep being friends," I said.

"Great. I probably just ruined our relationship forever."

"No Oliver. I won't let that happen. Let's just pretend this never happened okay?" I asked.

"Deal." Then we shook on it.

I do like Oliver but not the way he likes me. I like someone else. Miley and Oliver could never know.

That's when Jackson went by. The love of my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I know the chapters are short but I broke my wrist in two places and got the cast off on Thursday so my wrist is sore. I do not own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it.

Jacksons POV

I watched Lily and Oliver come into the house with Miley bounding down the stairs. Then I noticed something odd.

"Is Lily staring at me?" I asked Miley.

"I don't know. Why would she?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. Did Oliver finally ask her?" I asked. Oliver had always had a huge crush on Lily. I could easily tell.

"Yeah," Miley said rather jealously.

"What's wrong with your tone? Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Of Oliver? Yeah really," she said sarcastically.

She turned around and left but swear Lily was looking at me. I looked back and she turned away.

I know Lily wasn't staring at me but I wish she would. I hope she turned down Oliver. Oliver is a great guy but she could do better. Like me.

Mileys POV

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked coming outside.

"Nothing," Lily replied.

"Nothing? No together? You don't want me to leave so you can get your together on?" I asked.

Lily and Oliver stood there in and awkard silence.

"Oh," I screamed. I knew what was going on.

"Let's just go inside and get some juice then."

Lily looked at Olivers sad face. I cannot believe Oliver likes her. Why could someone so cute, and nice, like Lily. That sounded really mean but I ment like, why doesn't he like me? I can't ask him. It will really ruin or friendship.

"What kind of juice do you want?" I asked.

"I'll have apple mango pineapple," Oliver said.

"How could I have known?" I asked. Oliver always had that kind. It was his favorite since kindergarten.

"I'll have kiwi watermelon," Lily said.

I had banana peach. We all went upstairs and decided to go see a movie.

"What movie?" Lily asked.

"I want to see The Devil Wears Prada."

"Eew," Lily and Oliver chorused.

"What?" I asked.

"That looks stupid. What's the point so she has the boss from hell? Don't half of Americans go through the same thing?"

"What do you want to see?"

"I want to see Click," Lily said.

"No," Oliver and I stated.

"You guys suck," Lily said.

"I want to see Nacho Libre," Oliver stated.

"NO," Lily and I agreed.

"You know what? Let's just go to the mall," Lily stated.

"Sounds better," I said.

"Deal," Oliver agreed.

We got up and went downstairs. 

"Jackson! We're going to the mall," Miley shouted.

"Great I've got nothing to do around here then," Jackson said.

Lily's eyes glowed.

"You could come too," Lily offered.

"I don't know," he said.

"Please?" she said.

"Okay," he said.

I couldn't believe it. Lily so liked my brother. They walked behind us half the way. I couldn't hear all of what they said but I think they were flirting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I have to have 15 reviews to post a new chapter. (I think I'm at 9). Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever be lucky enough to own Hannah Montana or the characters and such. That would be way awesome though.

Lilys P O V

I walked next to Jackson most of the time. I know, I love him you don't have to point it out. Jackson is just so free spirited and nice and just like me. He has to like me. I'm ready to tell him, I just need Oliver and Miley to leave.

"Hey so Lily do you like this necklace?" Miley asked.

"You always loose necklaces," I said.

"I know it's for Hannah Montana," she whispered very very softly.

"Oh yeah, then definatly," I stated.

"So, Lily, do you a... like... this... store?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah it's okay. I like to come here for skateboard stuff."

"Oh. I like Spencers."

"HHHHUUUUHHHH! I love that store! That is like my favorite store! We should go there!" I screamed.

Jackson had this weird look on his face like he was trying not to laugh but he also had a huge smile. We finally burst out laughing.

"You are so unpredictable Lily. Cool! Let's go to Spencers!" he shouted.

"Hey guys I'm ready where do we go now?" Miley asked after buying the necklace.

"SPENCERS!" Jackson and I chorused. Jackson grabbed Oliver and I grabbed Miley and away we went to Spencers. Half way there we decided to skip. Don't ask me why. It was so much fun just being a dork in the mall with my best friends and my hopefully future boyfriend.

"Hey Lil, check this out," Jackson said. He was squeezing this guys hand which makes him moon you.

"Awesome!" I squeeled.

We both laughed until Miley came over and grabbed my hand.

"Lily!" she said when we got away from Jackson.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked.

"NO!" I stated. "I would never like your brother. He's not my type."

I don't like him, I thought. I love him.

"Hey Jackson," I called picking up a family guy doll.

"Look it's Stewie!" I shouted.

"That's awesome!" he screamed.

"Hey Jackson-" I started. I was about to ask him to be my boyfriend. I loved him and the way he acted I think he likes me too. Miley will be mad at first but she'll be okay after awhile.

"Oh hey look at the time! I've got a date to get ready for," he said pushing past everyone.

"Bye Lily," he said leaving.

I felt my eyes well up with tears. He had to love me.

"You love him don't you?" a voice behind me said.

I turned to see Miley standing there.

I slowly nodded. Then I felt a tear go down my cheek.

Miley pulled me into a hug.

"Would you be mad?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," she insisted.

I could feel my heart breaking for the first time ever. All I wanted was Jackson. In the voice of Cady Haron, I felt like my stomach was going to fall out of butt and my throat felt like it does after you dry swallow a big pill.

Miley dragged me to a few stores and Oliver didn't say anything.

"Hey Oliver? What do you think of these?" I asked holding pink fuzzy sunglasses up to him.

"EEW. Looks like the bearded lady at the circus lost her sunglasses."

I stiffled a laugh trying so hard to forget Jackson. We stayed at the mall for four and half hours and by the time we got back it was eleven fifteen. Mileys dad dropped us off at our houses.

Mileys P O V

As soon as dad dropped me off I went in the house. He stayed outside to work on the truck for something. When I opened the door Jackson was laying on the couch watching t.v.

"How'd you date go?" I asked.

"Fine I guess," he replied.

Silence fell over the room.

"Why do you care? You normally try to avoid me at all costs," he said.

"Because I- Lily- nevermind," I said.

"What? Some alien just fell out of the sky and put you in a zone of caring about your brother?"

"Just shut up," I said.

"Yeah that's what I thought Miles," he replied.

"Don't call me Miles. Only dad and Lily and Oliver can do that."

"Miles Miles Miles," he taunted.

"Listen you pathetic asshole! The reason I asked was because Lily really cares about you and you just killed her heart by having to leave the mall for your date! So shut up because I can tell you like her so why don't you just go tell her yourself. If I cared anywhere within spitin' distance of your dates, I would let you know," I screamed.

Jackson looked at me stunned.

Lilys P O V

I went into my room and washed off my make up and put on my roxy pajamas. Yes I love roxy. It's my favorite brand of clothes. I love their pajamas. I started singing and once I heard a noise on the window. I went over and opened it, seeing Jackson down at the bottom.

"Hey Lil, you look pretty tonight," he started.

I smiled to myself. I wasn't letting him leave without me telling him.

I O U ( J K H &

oooOOOOoooOOOOoooooo cliffhanger! Like I said I need 15 reviews to keep going. No flames please and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews this time guys. I have to get a certain number of reviews to post another chapter after this so review please! Also no flames. If you don't like, don't read it anymore, you don't have to bother me about it. Anyways I do not own Hannah Montana or anything to do with it. That would still be so cool if I did I would put me as the lead and Miley Cyrus- anyways here's the story.

"Uh, yeah I'll be right there," I said and ran to go to the front door and let him in.

"Hi Lily," he said.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" I shushed. "If my parents find out, I'll be grounded until the end of forever!"

"End of forever?" he laughed.

"You laugh," I said sneeking him down the hall into my room.

"Okay," I said once I had the light on. "What are you doing here?"

"Miley told me something," Jackson replied.

"Oh-no," I said having an idea what it would be.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Maybe it wasn't what I thought.

"Tell me what she told you," I demanded.

"Look, Lil," he started.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said you really like me and didn't like the fact I had a date tonight," he told.

I stayed there with my eyes open and mouth dropped. After a few moments I went over and sat on my bed.

"To tell you the truth Lil, I didn't like the fact I had a date either."

"Why's that?"

He sat down. "Because I wanted to stay at the mall with the one girl who means alot to me. The one I want to stay under the stars with until dawn, go shopping for and carry her bags just so people know I'm lucky enough to be with her, and give goodnight kisses too," he said.

I smiled. "For someone as goofy and playful as... well... me, you really give a serious little speech," I said before my lips where cut off from his. He got over me and he soon entered his tongue into my mouth. I let him explore for as long as he needed to while I put my hands around his neck. We made out for a long time. Then I pulled him down on my bed and got over him while we made out. I didn't want to go any further and he wasn't going to push me. Except I stayed on him for a long long time after we stopped making out.

"I should go, Lily," he said at twelve thirty.

"Wait. One more kiss."

It turned into a make out session too. We had those make out noises like they do on soap opras when people are heavy into making out. Fifteen minutes later we were still heavy into our makeout session. I decided I had to do something.

"I love you Jackson," I said after pulling apart.

"I love you Lily," he said.

We put our foreheads together and smiled. Jackson text messaged Miley to tell his dad that he'd be home in another ten minutes. We made out again for the ten minutes on the floor. Finally he left but I was to escatic and sad that he left to go to sleep. I lay on my bed thinking about it all before sleeping. I probably only took until 1:30 to fall asleep though.

The next morning I woke up at ten thirty. I put on my bermuda shorts and a tank top in Jacksons favorite color. Then I grabbed my board and headed over to Mileys. I wonder if Jackson said anything to Miley about us. She must be okay with it she told him. I'll have to give her a peice of my mind. I got up to the driveway and called.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Lily in one!" I screamed landing in their Malibu home. 

"Hey Lil!" She said.

"Hi!" I answered.

"So? How'd things go with Jackson? When he came home his hair was ruffled and he had some lipstick around his mouth." 

I thought I washed all of it off. I was about to answer when Jackson walked in.

"Jackson!" I shouted like a five year old when their dad came home.

"Lils," he screamed like I did. I sorta ran sorta walked over to him and gave him a kiss. That turned into a thirty second make out session. It wasn't really a session but what else do you call it?

"Wow I bet you can taste his mullers, huh Lily?" Miley said coming over to us.

We pulled away.

"Uh yeah," I said embarrased.

Jackson walked away but smiled at me before going to his room.

"So what should we do today?" I asked Miley.

"Ummm... I was wondering if you went to the beach with Jackson because I told Oliver I would meet him there and I need to talk to him alone for a sec. 

"Oh. Okay," I said.

She turned to go to the door and went to the staircase and screamed,"Jackson!"

He came riding down the banister.

"Yeah Lils," he said. I guess Lils was his new name for me. How cute!

"Miley needs to meet Oliver at the beach to tell him something and would you come with so I don't look like a third wheel?" I said giving a really cute puppy dog face.

"All for the lady," he said picking me up.

"Aaaggghhh!" I screamed.

"Put me down," I said laughing.

He put me down and we linked our fingers together to head to the beach. I should of asked Miley what she's going to ask Oliver.

When we got there, Oliver was there and Miley made sure we didn't follow her to him. Jackson and I went to Rico's.

We ordered strawberry banana shakes and saw who could drink there's the longest before we got a brain freeze.

"Agh!" he screamed putting his hand on his forhead.

"Yeah, you win round one," he said.

"What do I win?" I asked.

"A kiss on the nose," he said kissing me on the nose.

I looked over at Miley and Oliver. They were talking and looking at us every now and then.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked.

"Like you don't know," Jackson replied.

"No, I don't."

"Don't you ever see the love in Miley's eyes for him?"

"You think?"

"Well only on Mondays but sometimes I don't need to think."

I smirked at him.

"Haha very funny."

We sipped our drinks for a while when I thought came to mind.

"Doesn't Oliver like me?"

"Yeah I guess."

"So then Miley would just get her heart broken."

Jackson spit out his shake.

"What?" I asked.

"Apparantly she can't be to heart broken," he said pointing. When I looked over, Miley and Oliver where kissing. Not making out, just kissing.

Y O Y O Y A I A I

ooo ooo ooo another cliff hanger! I need reviews before I go on but I'm not telling how many. So review please! Also no flames please! Lily Jackson to gether for ever. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Hannah Montana. Don't you think it would be fun though? Anyways I won't babble on as long as I did last time. Okay I need a certain number of reviews first before I do another chapter and this time it's a few more. Even if you don't like the story tell me what I'm doing wrong. No flames though please.

A Y A Y A Y A Y

Lilys P O V

"What is going on?" I asked Jackson.

"Apparantly Oliver didn't like you too much," he said.

I glared at him.

"But that's good cause now there's room for me to," he said with his arm around my hip.

We walked over to them. They were done now, just sitting in the sand.

"Miley? Can I talk to you?" I asked when we got there.

"Sure Lil," Miley said getting up.

I brought her about eighty feet away from the boys.

"What did you say to Oliver?" I asked.

"I told him I was upset that he liked you and not me because I have liked him ever since I moved and I wanted him to give me a chance at being his girlfriend."

We paused.

"And then we sealed it with a kiss."

"So now what? I'm I gonna be left out while you and Oliver get your together on?"

"No Lil. You're always going to be my best friend no matter what happens with Oliver and I."

We hugged after that.

Olivers P O V

"So... you like my sister?" Jackson asked me.

"So you like my best friend and are related to my girlfriend who happens to be my best friend and the girl you likes best friend so we are connected in like a square of a relationship?" I asked.

We paused.

"Any idea what I just said?" I asked.

"Not a clue."

"Good, that makes two of us," Oliver said.

"Just be careful with my sister."

"Deal, as long as you be careful with my friend."

We shook on it, then the girls came over.

Lilys P O V

"Alright can we go to my house?" Miley asked.

We all kind of groaned.

"I'll pop in a movie with popcorn?"

"I don't want to see a movie," Oliver protested.

"Who said anything about watching the movie?" Jackson said. He turned to me and raised and lowered his eyebrows. I tried holding in a laugh but I smiled. Personally I'm scared. This whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing is scary. I'm so scared of messing up and looking like a complete dork.

We made our way towards their house and Miley put in House of Wax.

"Jackson, I'm scared."

"Ah, don't be."

"I think I have to scoot closer before I get too scared."

"Yeah and I heard it helps the environment."

Miley and Oliver where laughing so hard.

"Yay Environment!" we shouted.

I scooted in and he scooted in and we where real close together. We kissed like, I would kiss his nose and he'd kiss mine but then he would hide his nose before I could kiss his back. Soon the phone rang and Miley pause the movie.

"Hello?" Jackson answered.

Pause.

"Oh hi, Milinda," he said.

Miley got a nervous look on her face.

"No I can't go out tonight."

Pause.

"I don't think we could date anymore."

Pause.

"So? It's not a good time for me. No I can't."

My stomach dropped.

Pause.

"I don't know. I can't date you anymore."

Pause.

"Alright bye."

"Who was that?" I asked immediatly.

"My date last night,"Jackson answered.

"You didn't tell her about me? You had last night, you had this morning and when she calls you don't give her a reason you just say 'i can't date you anymore'!"

"Look Lily," he tried to explain.

"Am I not important enough? You can't tell people about me?" I asked almost in tears. I started making my way to the door.

"Lily wait,"Jackson said. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I want this to be special," I said after a moment hesitation.

"Why? Isn't it special enough?"

"I want to be the girl you gloat about and want to tell people about that you get to go out with me."

"Why is it so important for you?" he said. We were shoating by now.

"Because you are my first!" I screamed.

He looked shocked.

"First what?"

"First kiss, first boyfriend, first love," I cried.

"First?"

"I've never had another boyfriend before. Ever!" I said.

Oliver and Miley looked at each other. They knew I was sensitive about that issue.

"How could you never have another boyfriend? You're smart, pretty, and funny."

"Because boys always thought I was too goofy. I finally found someone just as goofy. I thought things would work."

I turned towards the door again.

"Wait Lily," Jackson called.

I turned around again.

"Did you say first love?" he asked.

I waited a moment and turned again looking down at the ground. I grabbed my skateboard and went home with tears flowing down my cheek. I always felt this feeling of he wasn't into it as much I was. I just never thought of him like this. I know you are thinking I'm over reacting but, I wanted my first boyfriend to be special. And I knew Jackson was. It's just that I wish he gloat about me to everyone but he hasn't even said much. 

When I got home I grabbed a ten and skateboarded down to the beach. I ordered a banana coconut shake at the beach.

"Cheer up Lily," said the guy behind the counter. His name was Dave. He's okay I guess.

"I want Jackson to love me, and act like he'd give the world to me. I don't literaly want the world but just, someone to love me. Other than family."

"I know what you mean. But your only fifteen and he's only sixteen so give him a break. There's plenty of time. I bet you're going to end up with him anyway."

"Thanks." He went to go get my change. I had my head down so I couldn't see him bring the change back. Tears fell down my face rapidly. 

"Here's your change." His voice sounded different. I looked up into the face of Jackson. 

I grabbed it and tried to run off but my legs wouldn't go like I wanted them too. 'Damn!' I thought. 'I forgot he had the afternoon shift.

"Lil stop! I'm sorry!" he screamed.

I just skateboarded as fast as I could without falling all the way home.

I watched movies until midnight. I got in my pajamas and started to go to bed when I heard something at the window again. I turned to go look. When I opened it Jackson was at the bottom. I started crying hysterically again. I know you are thinking over dramatic Lily again. I just didn't want to face him. I closed the window.

ooooooooo oooooooooo ooooooooo cliffhanger again! Review to get another chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Hannah Montana or The Fray. Thank you for the reviews guys. I don't think I'm getting enough so now I need ten more before I can post chapter seven. Thank you though to all who do review. I want to make this my first one to get to 100 reviews. I'm sorry to all the people who hate cliffhangers but how else do I get people to review. Really out of 41 people who read chapter five, only five reviewed. Come on people just say something like cool, update, or awesome, sweet. I just like knowing I'm not that bad at writing stories.

Lilys P O V

I sat in bed the next morning. I couldn't think of what to do so I opened my journal and found the first open page.

Dear Diary,  
Two days ago, Miley told Jackson that I like him. I still haven't chewed her out for that but anyways, he shows up at my window asking to talk. I went down stairs to let him up here in my room and he says he likes me too. Only the thing is, he had a date that day. He never even told her about me he just says 'I don't think I can date you anymore'. How gay? He told me he wanted to hold my shopping bags so people know we are together, and watch stars with me, and kiss me goodnight. I just want him to want me. Want me alot. Not in a sexual way but love me. We've made out but I'm not ready for anything else. I don't even want to see him anymore. I yelled at him and admitted I love him. I saw him at Rico's. He tried apologizing but I was sad, confussed, and crying hysterically. I know I'm a drama queen but I just want people to understand, I've never felt like anyone really wants me. Other than family of course but everyone looks at me as the goofy girl or the wild one and with Jackson I just felt like Lily. But he wasn't into telling people that he was with Lily. Not the goofy girl but Lily. He came to my window last night but I shut it on him. I want to call Miley but what if Jackson picks up? What if she's mad at me? If I go over there I'll more than likly have to see Jackson. Maybe I could go to Olivers. No he's probably at Mileys. Did I tell you? There a thing now. Anyways I'm going to shower and go watch t.v. Lilster.

P.S. Do you know why I start with Dear Diary now? I don't.

I closed the diary and took a shower. Then I changed and watched this show called High School Musical. I love it. But the whole Gabriella and Troy thing reminds me of Me and Jackson. I shut it off and went into the kitchen. I was making an omelette when someone knocked. I prayed it wasn't Jackson. I peeked out the blinds and saw Miley. Thank goodness.

"Hey Lil," she said when I opened the door.

"Hi," I said.

"Look I know your mad at Jackson but-"

"Who said I'm mad at Jackson?"

"I just infered it I guess."

"I'm confused at Jackson."

"Oh. Then why didn't you come over?"

"I didn't want to face him."

"He came home broken hearted after work and around midnight."

"Oh," I said silently.

We paused.

"Oh you can come in," I said closing the door.

"Yeah right," she said stepping in.

"oohh. What smells?" she asked.

"Omelette!" I said.

I walked over to the crispified thing on the pan.

"Oh no," Miley said backing into the counter. "You're cooking. This can't be good. You really miss Jackson don't you?"

"No," I said very quietly doing everything I could to avoid eye contact.

"You always cook when your upset."

"No I don't."

"When your ferret died you made cupcakes, when I told you I was Hannah Montana you made everyone french toast, and when-"

"Okay! So I'm a little upset," I said. "Big deal."

"It is a big deal Lily. Because you can get him back. All he did was not tell his date about you and you flip out."

"How would you feel if Oliver made plans for a huge date Friday night and then told all his friends he was busy on Friday."

"So? I don't get the point."

"I mean avoiding the fact that you guys have a date that night."

"Oh. You feel inadequite to Jackson because he's older."

"No."

"Come on Lil. I have to be close."

We paused. We both knew she was a little right but not totally.

"Hey we should go to the karaoke teen club tonight," Miley suggested.

Every Saturday night Rico's sets up a stand and does karaoke for kids ages 13 to 17.

"You can go with Jackson," she suggested.

"I don't want him back until he can show he really loves me."

"How could he do that?"

"Only he knows."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then if he really loves me then he'll find out how."

"Okay. Will you atleast come with me? Oliver won't be there so you won't be a third wheel."

I agreed and threw the omelette away. Then I got ready. Miley let me go down to the beach while she got ready so I wouldn't have to see Jackson. Then she promised me he didn't work that night.

Probably like, five hours later maybe? I don't know maybe six. What are you asking me for?

Miley and I were dancing for ages to people we know singing. This girl was finishing Primiscuous with her boyfriend. They had to be seventeen. They danced to it to. They turned a song that you would imangine dirty dancing to, but made it into something clean. Then the announcer took the mike.

"Alright! Give it up for these two!" He boomed. The whole place clapped and cheered and hollered.

"Now we have sixteen year old Jackson up to the mike where are you Jackson?" he asked looking for him.

Miley must have seen my face. "You want to go?" she asked.

I nodded and she put her arm around me.

"This goes out to someone special," Jackson started. "I know it's your favorite song, and I hope you forgive me because I really messed up. I hope this could be our song, but you have to forgive me."

I stopped and so did Miley we turned around to Jackson. He was looking at me.

Then the music started. He was right. It was my favorite song.

"I never knew, I never knew that everythin was fallen through, That everyone I knew was waiting on a que,  
To turn and run when all I needed was a clue,  
That's how it's gotta be,  
It's coming down to nothin more than apathy,  
I'd rith around the other way then stay and see,  
The smoke and still standin' when it clears and

Everyone knows I'm in over my head Over my head.  
Yes I guess left it all the time,  
shes on your mind shes on you mind"

My mouth stayed open. He was right all along. I started making my way up to the stage and didn't let Miley stop me. I knew she wouldn't though. By then he had a few versus that I missed.

"Until we all just get along,  
But that's disregard,  
You find another friend and you discard,  
As you loose the arguments in a cable car"

"I'm the special person he was talking to," I told the d.j.

He looked at me funny. "I need to go up there."

"When he's done," he instructed.

He finally finished and I walked onto the stage.

While people where clapping I walked up behind him and he couldn't see me.

"That one went out to Lily Truscott," he said into the microphone.

I hugged him from behind.

He had a look on his face like he would kiss me but I backed out. We stayed there a while, while people clapped.

I A O P A L S T Y I N B C

By the way the story is not over. I think some people thought it was last time. I plan on having many more chapters or a sequal. I'll tell you when that comes up. Review pretty please. I need ten. 


	7. Chapter 7

You know what people, I don't care if you review anymore. I would really like you to, but if you want to be lazy and pretend like you didn't read my story, fine. I'm going to continue this story because I like it and I like knowing people are reading my stories. So enjoy! and please review. 

A Y I O A I Y O

Jacksons P O V

I think Lily was avoiding a kiss yesterday on stage. I don't know why. Maybe she was embarrased in front of anybody. Now we were sitting at my house on the couch talking things out. Miley was at Olivers, not coming home for awile. When she did I figured Lily was sleeping over.

"So why did you run off?" I asked.

"Because I was mad," she answered.

"Mad at what?"

"That you wouldn't tell that girl about me. You said you wanted everyone to know you were going out with me. That's what really made me love you."

"I'm sorry Lil. If I'd a known you would get so mad I would of told her. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Well you did, but it's in the past now. As long as you reallize, I didn't mean to be a drama queen, I just wanted to feel wanted, and special."

"I do," I answered pulling in for a kiss.

She backed away again.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No- it's just," she started.

"Yeah?"

"I can't really trust you enough for a kiss right now. I want to go slower and base us on more than just making out."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright."

"Hey, I'm thirsty, whatcha got?" she asked.

"Uhh... milk and orange juice, and water. You guys had the last of the good stuff."

"Sorry."

Dad came down when Lily got a drink. Lily was drinking from the carton and doing the head shake thing we do. Not together, just we always do. Authors note: I mean like from the episode when Lily was really embarassing.

"Hey, I gotta drink from that," dad said taking the carton away.

"Sorry Mr. Robbie Ray Stewart," Lily said saluting.

Dad sorta glared at her, only not in a mean way.

"Don't call me Robbie Ray," he responded.

"Sorry Mr. Ray Robbie Stewart," Lily said saluting again.

Dad gave the same look and walked away.

"Oh," he added. "Don't make out on the couch I don't want to think of that picture everytime I sit down."

Lily looked embarrassed. I don't think she knew that dad knew about us. I was about to talk to her when Miley came through the door.

"Thank goodness!" shouted Lily. "I've got oodles and oodles to share with you!" Then Lily noticed Miley. Miley had some lipstick on her face so it was obvious that she was kissing Oliver. Or him kissing her. Whatever, either way you could easily tell she and Oliver had kissed. Alot

"Woah," she said. "Who did your date go? Can you call it a date? Anyways I can see you've been kissing."

"Maybe," Miley responded. They started walking upstairs and then Lily remembered me.

"Oh yeah bye Jackson," she said coming back down. "Goodnight, Love ya," she finished.

"Goodnight Lils," I said.

Lilys P O V

When we got upstairs I sat Miley down and made her explain.

"Jeez how long did you kiss?"

"About ten minutes," she answered.

"Is he good?"

"Real good, better than I've ever imaged, I would have never thought that Oliver would be such a great kisser."

"Okay, lipstick is obviously from making out," she answered.

"Now I know how Jackson looked."

"That shade was not his color. It looked like a fire truck ran into his mouth."

"Okay. I'll believe you."

"Good. So what's the 411 on you and Jackson?"

"Well we're going to be okay now. We've talked about things."

"You guys make out alot."

"Not anymore. My lipstick isn't smudged at all," I said holding out my lips. "See?"

"Really? Why?"

"I'm not ready after the whole break up."

"Oh that makes sence. So have you guys said you love each other yet?"

"Yeah just earlier remember?"

"You did, but he didn't."

I remembered all those times I said it when he didn't. Miley must of seen my face again because she snapped me out of it.

"Sorry," I said waking up to her hands in my face.

"So you want to go to bed?" she asked.

"Okay."

The next morning I woke up to Miley in her Hannah mirror.

"Hey Miley, have you had any concerts for a while?"

"No. I'm keeping it low for a while. I think I'm going to get to be in a movie."

"Cool! You never told me," I said.

"I didn't want to say anything until it's for sure."

"Oh."

"Hey can I go to Olivers for like, half an hour?"

"I don't know. What am I going to do?" I whined.

"Stay here with Jackson."

"Alright." That wasn't a totally bad deal.

So Miley took off to Olivers promising to be back by eleven thirty. I went down stairs and watched Why can't I be you on MTV. Jackson was still sleeping. At eleven fifteen the door opened and Miley poured herself in and locked the door. When she turned around she had eyeliner and mascara streaks down her face.

"Miley? What happened?" I asked.

"Oliver dumped me," she cried.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to go to my room," I said.

We started going upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him," Miley said. She started crying harder.

"You want me to get it?" I asked.

She sort of nodded and dashed up the stairs.

When I answered Oliver appeared.

"Miley I'm sorry!" he screamed watching her go up the steps.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I dumped her," he said looking at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like being her boyfriend. Kissing her yesterday made me reallize that I like her as just as friend and I don't want to loose that."

"Oh. I get it."

"Do you ever feel that way with Jackson?" he asked.

I breathed in.

"No. I love Jackson and I want to be with him for a very long time. I couldn't possibly imagine him not loving me back."

We paused and Oliver looked up.

"Well there he is," Oliver said.

I turned around and saw Jackson. Oliver waved and left. Then I walked over to him.

"I love you Lily," he said.

I ran to him and kissed him on the lips. I didn't make out, and it was just a second long but then I turned around to go help Miley get through this.

Y I O A W E I R O P V B H A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B C

please review guys, I'm not asking for a kidney or anything with that big of a load of manual labor. The button's just a few centimeters away. You can measure how far it is away from the word button and send it to me in a review if you like. Just something.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews guys! Maybe my story won't get one hundred reviews but eventually I'll get over it. I do not own Hannah Montana.

A I O W I L O U G I P A D C RE V E I M Z NC C O X L B

Mileys P O V

I sat on my floor and cried. I ran home after Oliver dumped me, but he followed. Lily was coming into my room. I actually wanted to talk about it. 

"Miley, it was Oliver of course," she said walking in.

"I know," I squeaked putting my head down crying.

"He said he didn't mean for it to be mean," she said.

"I know that too." small pause. "But it was."

"What did he say to you?" she asked.

"He started out holding my hands on the porch. Then when he talked, I never expected it. He just said,'I think we're getting ahead of our selves. We should slow down.' I asked him, 'what do you mean?' and he said,'I want us to go back to being friends. The relationship we had was better than any making out, or something.' I just looked down and he's all 'we can still be friends cant we?' So then I got up and turned towards home and started running. By the time I got here my face was streaked. I could hear him calling me to come back but I screamed at him to go home."

"That doesn't sound like it was too mean," Lily said.

"But it still stabbed through my heart," Miley said.

"I know Miley. I've been there with Jackson," Lily responded.

"I don't want to see him for a long time," Miley told.

"Do you think you guys can ever be friends again?" Lily asked.

"Maybe if I find another guy to make me forget Oliver."

"Who do you think that would be?" Lily asked.

"I don't know."

Lilys cell rang.

"Talk to me," she said opening her phone.

Pause.

"Uh-huh. I'm at Mileys."

Pause.

"Okay, yeah, bye."

She flipped it closed.

"I've gotta go, is that alright?"

"Yeah," I answered.

We both stood up and hugged and she left.

Then I went to sleep in dreams of Oliver. But in my dream, Oliver went back to Lily. Lily refused him of course, but it hurt really bad. The thought made me sick, of loosing Oliver. I woke up at three a.m. All of sudden I felt really sick. I went into the bathroom, and surrendered my dinner to the toilet. I think it was just from thinking such awful thoughts. (A/N: I've had that happen) 

I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. So I finally got up and watched baseball because nothing else was on. (A/N: I'm talking about reruns. Yeah they actually have baseball reruns at three in the morning. When I broke my wrist and couldn't sleep night before surgery, they actually had it on.)

Jacksons P O V

When I woke up I went upstairs and made some orange juice and pancakes. I also put little bananas peices on the edges of the spoon, and flipped them into my mouth. My favorite breakfast. Then there was a knock on the door. When I opened it Oliver walked in.

"Just the person Miley wants to see," I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, umm, could I talk to her?" he asked.

"Sure I guess," I said.

I ran upstairs with Oliver and knocked on Mileys door.

"Miles? I mean Miley, can Oliver talk to you?"

There was a long time before an answer.

"No. I'm to sick."

I figured she was faking.

"Yeah whatever," I said.

Oliver turned around and sheepishly walked to the door.

I just watched t.v. until late. I figured Miley must be sick because Lily didn't come over. She probably called her to tell her I guess. Around dinner I finally heard her steps. 

"Well hello there Mrs. Miley I'm to sick so I don't want to talk to Oliver."

"Shut up and leave me alone. Atleast I haven't blown chunks again."

"Didn't think you were serious."

"Well I was. I've been up since three a.m. all because I hurled."

"Okay. Hey break is almost over, you reallize we have school tomarrow right?"

"Shit. I hate it when spring break is almost over."

"Yeah well get used to it."

Miley brought up an entire box of cereal to her room and ate it. Although I don't know if it was full. Didn't see her for the rest of the night.

Mileys P O V

I woke up the next morning just fine so I decided to go to school. I don't see why we have to go to school for one day of the week. It was Friday so I figured we should just skip it. Everyone else must of because it was really slow. At lunch time I figured it would be hell because we have to sit in the same spot everyday for an entire semester, so you guessed it, I'd have to sit by Oliver.

"Hey," he said when I sat down.

"Hi," I gave him and didn't even look at him. 

"Can you believe what we have to do in gym? We have to play softball."

"I can't believe it! I love softball!"

"EEW."

"What's eew is your face," I shot back at him. He does not get to think he can put me AND softball down.

We sat in silence the rest of lunch.

then two periods was eighth period gym. And I wasn't on Lilys team. We were winning already but when I was going home I slid, because they were throwing the ball into the catcher. They ended up dropping it, but something wasn't right. When I slid, I forgot to put my hands up, so they went behind me. I have no idea what happened but when I got up, Mr. Reese asked me,"Are you alright Miley?"

I was at first but slowly and painfully my arm started to hurt. 

"No," I said grabbing my wrist. I just needed an ice pack and everything would be alright. Then some more pain came and it started becoming unbearable. Okay, maybe I should see a doctor. Then some more pain and I started getting scared. What if it's broken.

I grabbed it with all my might and the teacher asked if we could go on while I sat a few feet from the plate. 

"No, no, no," I said.

He suddenly reallized what pain I was in and came over to me. 

"Don't touch it, just don't touch it, please don't touch it," I screamed. So what does he do? Touches it.

"Does this hurt?" he asked squeezing it. He did that a few more times while I thought. I can't be hurt I have a softball tournament this weekend. It's my first game in fastpitch, I cannot sit out. 

"OOOWWWWW!" I screamed, after he poked a bad spot.

"Alright, we have to go to the office," he said pulling me up. I still had my wrist. "Mr. Pinkle? Take the lap the girls owe?"

(A/N: I know Pinkle is a really bad name.)

"It's broken," said one of Johny Collins' friends.

I hate it when people just assume that something is broken. Lily was talking to her other friends and didn't even notice.

People got my stuff to me and brought it to the office for me. It was two o'clock when I hurt my wrist and daddy couldn't come until two forty five because of where he works. When he got throught the door, I knew he'd be mad.

"Dad," I shouted in pain. I had an ice pack on my wrist but it was really heavy. 

He started walking towards me.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry please don't be mad," I cried. My face was already streaked I'm sure.

Dad just smiled and said don't worry about it.

To make a long story short they helped me into the car and drove me off to the Emergency room. Half way there, while explaining to my dad what happened, I had a spasm in my arm. It was my left one by the way, that I hurt. When we got there, we waited, half an hour, to get an x-ray, half an hour after for results, then more x-rays, then we got our own room, then they came in and said, "It looks broken." I started crying hysterically. "Is it hard to lift your arm?" he asked. I nodded. They said they were giving me a sling. "It's broken in two places right up next to the end of the bone. There's a break on the radius, and one on the ulna." Dad started, "And that means-"

"No softball," replied the doctor.

I won't tell you what I did when he said that, but there's a dent on the bed in there, and the walls are missing some paint.

When we went to look at the x-rays I saw both breaks. Then we had to walk across the street and find out more. They put a hospital bracelet on me and asked when the last time I ate was. Well on our way I had one of those little eight ounce sodas so they said they couldn't do anything that day. They gave me two options. One, I could be awake and they would try to reset by taking there hands and just craking it. Or two, I could be put to sleep and they would reset and put on a cast. I chose two of course. Well because there was something in my stomach, I couldn't be put to sleep because I could puke it up, and cause I would be unconcious I would choke to death. So they put a layer of cotton on my arm, another layer, then plaster, then cotton, then more cotton, then and ace wrap bandage and sent me home. I would come in at five after having nothing to eat and they would do the surgery on it then.

AI OU S I DO SID OSI DI DI IJF IE IEF JFSDJ SIJF OID I I JIJK JK JI JI J IO

So I know breaking her arm may be wierd, but it's part of my plan to put her and Oliver back together. I'm basing ninety nine percent of it on what happened to me. so far everything has happened to me with the whole wrist thing that I wrote. Also I'm trying to put in more chapters because I'm leaving next tuesday for st. Louis and won't be back until saturday. review please. 


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Hannah Montana if you haven't figured that out by now. I want to say a special thanx to Mondler4EvEr because she was the only one who reviewed to the last chapter. I also didn't leave much time to review because I posted it just this morning, but she isn't on the alert list, or favorite list, or c2 list, and she still reviewed. By the way, I'm not going to make a huge deal on the whole arm thing, so if it's not your style, just hang in there for a few more chapters.

A R RY I T B A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Mileys P O V

When I got home last night, it was to late to call Lily or Oliver. Not that I would call Oliver anyway. I had to be at the hospital by five thirty, but I was awake by three thirty. I tried going to sleep at ten o'clock but I couldn't sleep. My arm hurt, I was messed up by the drugs they gave me and my coach called to tell us the game tomorrow. My dad is only the assistent coach. 

Finally it was four thirty and we all got up, made breakfast, and got on to the hospital. I brought my uniform. They gave me two more bracelets. One alerting them that I was allergic to penicillin. When I woke up I was so emotional. They had to put a crack in the cast (I got pink by the way) to help if my fingers started swelling. Then they had to have tape around the cast to keep it from falling off. When I saw it I cried. I was so upset over the tape. It was ugly and I didn't know anyone else who had tape over their cast. I cried. Almost as hard as when they had to put the IV in me. I hate needles. Wait, they are okay as long as they don't go through my skin. Anyways after they wheeled me to my room, dad left to go to the softball game, and Jackson stayed by. He started doodling on the tape just to get me to shut up about how ugly it is. After a couple hours they let me go and Jackson dropped me off for the tournament. We had a break in between the games so only dad and my head coach were there. My dad said we lost the first game 1 to 17. He thinks it's because everyone was sad about my arm. I got dad and Jackson to sign it. When the whole team showed up they signed it to.

Then the hardest part came. Lily pulled up in her moms car with Oliver next to her. Her mom went to find a spot and Lily asked a bajillion questions. I took off my sling and let her sign. Then Oliver did. He signed it, Oliver, your friend, I hope. I was forgiving him even though I didn't want to. 

I still got to cheer in the dugout. they lost that game too, and then lost and won one the next day. The next day was my birthday, the last monday of the school year, and the first day of school with a broken arm.

Lilys P O V

Our softball team really sucked that weekend. Oliver started getting Mileys trust back. I could see it. Miley didn't want him too, but it happened. They still aren't the best of friends yet.

"So Miley, what do you want to do after school?" I asked after wishing her a happy birthday.

"I don't know. Whatever."

"Could Oliver come along?" I asked sorta kinda queitly.

"Lil," she whined.

"Please?" I said with a puppy dog face.

"Alright but no funny buisness. Oh no!" she screamed.

"What?"

"I have a broken arm," she said.

"No way! Really? Is that what the cast is for?" Lily asked.

"No Lily! How am I going to be Hannah Montana with a broken arm?" she asked.

"That's right. Just wear long sleeves."

"I can't fit sleeves over this concrete sleeve. What about the sling?"

"Wear your brown jacket over something and forget the sling for a concert."

"I guess, but I can't always wear the brown jacket."

"I'm sure you have tons of stuff."

"Yeah maybe."

We walked through the halls and to her house. She had a birthday concert tonight in Malibu. It was half price tickets for thirteen through seventeen year olds to celebrate her birthday. I missed Jackson. I didn't get to see him much. While she went upstairs, I stayed on the couch with Jackson. He was begging to do something.

"What can we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Are you going to Mileys concert?"

"Oliver and you are."

"You really think she is going to let Oliver come along?"

"Okay your right."

I paused for a moment and got a cocky look on my face.

"I am aren't I?"

He started laughing and got me down to tickle me.

"No stop!" I begged.

He picked me up around my waist.

"Put me down!" I screamed.

The was another knock on the door. Jackson and I were pretty sure who it was.

"Hey Oliver," Jackson greeted at the door.

"Hey Jackson. Is Miley here?"

"Yeah she's got a concert in an hour."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure she's in her room. Knock first she's probably changing."

"Thanks."

He went up the stairs and I had to know what he was going to say.

"Jackson? How can you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"We have to know what he's going to say."

"In the closet!"

"The closet?"

"Yeah you can hear from her room, but she can't hear us in the closet."

We ran into the closet straining to hear.

"Miley?" he asked.

"Who is it?"

"It's Oliver."

"Go away."

"Come on Miley open the door please."

"Why should I?"

"Because I still care about you. As a friend."

"Yeah I'm sure you do. That's why you made out with me then dumped me."

"Just give me five minutes and if you don't like what I'm saying then you can go back to hating me."

I heard the door open.

"Who says I hate you?" she asked casually.

"You act like it."

"I hate the fact that you don't love me."

"I hate the fact that you don't like me."

"But why did you go out with me then?"

"Because Lily rejected me and I wanted to feel wanted. I thought maybe if I went out with you, I could love you, and find happiness in you that I couldn't find in Lily."

"Why couldn't you find that?"

"Because in that kiss I reallized how much I missed that friendship."

"Oh. Then do you still like Lily?"

"I thought I would, but now I only want to be friends with her too."

Pause.

"Please forgive me?" he asked.

"Okay. Can you hand me my pills?"

"These? What are they?"

"Their pain killers. For my arm of course."

"I'm really sorry you broke your arm."

"Don't be. It was stupidity of not putting my arms up. And who slides in gym?"

"Apparantly the smartest girl I know."

"If I wasn't so sure you didn't like me, I would say you were hitting on me."

"Who says I don't like you?"

"Wait then why did you dump me?"

"I was scared. I thought maybe you wouldn't want to be friends at all if we went out for a long time and then broke up."

"Well your wrong. Because I still want to go out with you."

"I still want to go out with you. But I can't."

Miley sighed.

"Okay."

I knew she was very frustrated. Jackson and I smiled. Then we tried getting out. He jiggled the handle but it wouldn't move. 

"Uh-oh," he said.

"Stop playing Jackson," I said.

"I'm not."

I then reallized Jackson was serious. Boy there's a phrase you don't say often.

We started punding on the door screaming help. Finally it opened and Miley and Oliver stood looking at us. Then Mileys eyebrows raised.

I reallized what she ment.

"Oh no, it's not what it looks like. See my lipstick isn't smeared."

"It could be," Jackson said.

"I'll take a raincheck."

We got up and Miley let all three of us in the limo.

(A/N: this chapter wasn't very exciting so I'll give some previews for the next chapter which moves ahead six weeks later where Miley gets her cast off, Lily and Jackson are still going out, and Oliver and Miley are really heating up.

"Oliver, how can you be so blind?"

"Miley don't pull that shit."

"Just because it's summer doesn't mean I can't get up early."

Those lines will be in the next chapter. Not nessecarily in order and I won't tell you who said them. Please review everybody.) 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I haven't gotten many reviews lately so unless I get a couple more soon I'm not going to post a new chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Hannah Montana. Thanks for the reviews you guys. The first person to review to my chapter 10 was Lexbria so thanks. I'm going to announce from now on who the first one to review is. I plan on keeping up the story as long as I can get atleast five reviews per chapter. Flames are now accepted.

Jackson's P O V

Miley's concert was pretty cool. There were a lot of famous people there. Kelly Clarkson walked in while I was dancing with Lily. We went back stage to meet her.

"Hi Ms. Clarkson, I'm Jackson," I said sticking my hand out.

"Oh please, call me Kelly," she said.

I laughed nervously.

"Whatever you say gorgeous," I said laughing nervously.

Lily coughed and nudged me. When I looked at her she had a scowl on her face. Who could blame her?

"This is my girlfriend Lola," I introduced.

"Hi I'm Kelly," she said shaking Lily's hand. I'm just glad I called her Lola and not Lily.

When Kelly walked away, Lily asked me about it.

"What was the whole 'whatever you say gorgeous' thing about?" she mocked.

"Miley told me to I say that," I said honestly. She really did. I'm supposed to do that to all famous girls.

"Okay. I'll believe you."

Miley finished and dad got us home. Not really, it was more like the limo driver got us home but what are you asking me for? Oliver was sleeping over. I can't believe dad let that happen but oh well I guess. Oh yeah because Lily was also going to sleepover but she had a doctor appointment. She's had this weird cough supposedly but I've never heard it. Anyways so we dropped off Lily and went home. Dad told Miley how good her concert was, blah, blah, blah. Then I went downstairs and took a shower.

"Washin' in the tub, o yeah, cause I'm going to use the soap to rub, oh yeah, then I won't have dirt, uh-huh- uh-huh," I screamed/sang. So I'm weird. Sue me.

When I got out I heard funny sounds. Worse than me in the shower. When I went out Miley was laughing next to Oliver. "Hey Jackson, I recorded your little song for you on my phone."

"No you didn't," I said coming out in my towel.

"What happens when I hit this send button, Oliver?" she asked.

"I don't know Miley. I think it sends to Lily," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No guys don't," I pleaded.

"Oops," Miley said. But she wasn't fooling anyone. She sent it.

"Miley don't pull that crap," I said trying to pretend she didn't.

"Too late."

Her phone made the sound it does when she has a text.

Miley read it out loud. "Was that a dying cow?"

Then my phone started making that noise too, while Oliver and Miley laughed.

The text was from Lily. 'Cute. Try singing a different song though. Good night. Love ya.'

I sent her one back. 'Good night. Love ya too."

Then I went and changed in to my boxers. It was pretty funny though. At least Lily is just as goofy. I thought about her before heading off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning too the birds chirping outside my window. Summer is real good. When I went upstairs Oliver was pouring cereal.

"Sup Jackson?" he asked.

"Where's Miley?"

"She's still sleeping."

"Then why are you here? I figured you'd be attached to her tongue."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Hilarious. Now give some cereal."

While he sat on the couch I threw a cereal at him. It was a corn puff.

He picked it up, figured he dropped it, and ate it. So I threw another one. He turned and looked at me. We started to have a war of cereal bits flying everywhere. We laughed and sometimes got one in our eye. Then when we ran out, we decided to pick them up and throw them away instead of throw them at each other again.

"Hey man, I have a problem," Oliver said after picking them up.

"What? You're not going to ask Miley or Lily for help on this?"

"No. It's about Miley."

"K. Shoot."

"I think I love her."

"Okay…. Then tell her.

"I don't think she loves me back."

"Duh. Of course she does."

"Are you sure?"

"Oliver how can you be so blind?"

"Thanks man."

Pause.

"Don't tell her eighter," he said.

"I won't."

After about two minutes of watching t.v., Miley came downstairs.

"Hey guys," she said. Then she got to Oliver.

"Ooh hello," she said pulling him in for a kiss with her arms around his neck and held together. Why do girls do that? When they rest there arms on your shoulders, and then link there hands on the back of your neck. It's hot when Lily does it.

Then the phone rang and they pulled apart.

"Hello?" Miley said into the phone.

She hung up. Must have been Lily. Miley looked down at her watch.

"5- 4- 3- 2- 1-," she said. Right then Lily burst through the door.

"Hello Jackson, and other people," she said looking at us. Then she announced her doctor appointment.

"Okay so, I'm at the doctors office right? I mean early in the morning, yeah, yeah, yeah-," she said.

"You had an early morning appointment?" Oliver interrupted.

"Okay, Lily's talking so shut your cake whole," she said to him. "And just because it's summer doesn't mean I can't get up early. Any ways, I'm at the doctors, and they ran a bunch of tests and said I have a virus. Only it's not contagious except for things like if I drink from a glass, if you drink from it, you could get it, stuff like that."

"Oh," said Miley. Before she could talk I had to say something.

"Who am I gonna make out with then?"

"Make out with yourself," Miley suggested smiling.

"I'll just wipe that smile off your face," I said throwing a pillow at her.

Lily went upstairs with Miley and Oliver. I then thought of something I could do. I went over to Mileys pop and dumped it down the sink drain. Then I put milk with syrup and pickles in it. They'd come get it sooner or later. Then I heard footsteps come down the stairs so I decided to act natural. I realized it was only one of them.

"Hey Lils," I said when I saw her grab her pop. She didn't look happy. I made sure she didn't grab the bad one. She didn't answer. She just took it and grabbed her skateboard. I never saw her again that day. She didn't even pick up her phone. Oliver came down later to go home but he wouldn't tell me anything about it. Miley wouldn't either. I never saw, or spoke to Lily again for six days. I tried calling, and even went to her house once but no one answered the door.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Hannah Montana. 

thanks for all the reviews people. I need to get to 50 before a post a chapter after this. I'm also going to St. Louis tomorrow and don't get back until Saturday night. Sorry it's a long time but you have all the time to review! ;) Here you go. By the way shout out goes to angry eyes. She was the first to review and has reviewed to all of my chapters except for 3,5,and 6 I think. Something like that.

Lilys P O V

I left Mileys in a fit of anger. I couldn't let Jackson know why so I just took off without saying anything. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Especually Jackson. I hope Miley didn't tell him why I left. Or Oliver. I think they'll all just leave me alone for a while. My phone started ringing. I checked caller ID. It said J. Stewart. I ignored the call and kept walking home. I was so mad I couldn't see straight. But in a way I was okay. Miley asked how I got my virus. I said it just builds up over time. Oliver said that couldn't happen. I told him it could. Then he started yelling at me and Miley told him to knock it off. He was yelling at me because I had a stupid damn virus, can you believe that? So anyways we keep yelling and then Miley says,'Oliver, you can't prove that Lilys lying or telling the truth, and neither can I. But she's my best friend so I believe her.' She stood up for me pretty great. Oliver then called her a skank and then we called each other so more words along those lines. Finally Miley calmed him down by making out with him and I got so mad I just grabbed all my stuff and left. I'm mad at Oliver for calling me all those names and I'm mad at Miley for butting in. I wanted to make things up with Oliver but he was too busy putting his tongue down her throat. My phone started ringing again. J. Stewart again. I got fed up and turned it off.

"Damn, just leave me alone," I said to myself. I know. It freaks me out when I talk to myself too. I'll probably do that a few more times though. When I got home I locked the door. Mom and dad were gone for the eight days and I had the house to myself with my aunt checking in everynow and then. I locked all windows too. When I had my pajamas on I heard a sound at the window and I knew it was Jackson. I took a peak out the kitchen window and watched him through a rubber ball at my window. I didn't even let him know I was there. I just went to bed.

Day 2. Olivers P O V

I didn't mean to be so mean to Lily it's just, things aren't to good at home right now. My dad has cancer and is going through chemo therapy. We don't know if he'll make it. I'm not ready to tell Lily and Miley so I end up grouchy. I tried calling her but her phone is off. She didn't answer the home phone. When i woke up Miley was up too, searching through her stuff.

"Hey Miley," I said.

"Yeah," she answered, unaware until then that I was awake.

"I love you," I said.

There was a pause. Long pause. Very long pause. I mean seriously seven minutes clocked by. I watched the clock.

"Oliver-"

"Damn it," I shouted. "I did it again! Everytime I tell someone I like them or love them I end up coming out empty handed."

"Oliver wait. I don't love you yet. I want to be in with you but I'm not IN love with you. Get it?"

"Are you sure you want to be with me? How can you be with someone you don't love?"

"You know with the way your acting right now, I'm not sure," she said.

We eyeballed each other for a little bit and then I packed my stuff and went home. I have to be with my dad anyway. I didn't expect to be back. I tried Lily again but her phone was still off. When I was downstairs I saw Jackson.

"Oliver!" he shouted happy to see me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get a hold of Lily?"

"Her phones off."

"Well then why did she leave last night?"

"I've got to go bye," I said opening the door. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oken!" he shouted, but I just ran.

Day 3. Mileys P O V.

I made Oliver go. I'm not in love with him. I don't want to break his heart but I can't be with someone who pushes me into liking him. I'll end up with a broken heart. So i have to be mean and break his heart first. I hate having to be mean though. I tried calling Lily but her phone is off. I've also avoided Jackson as much as possible but it's not easy. He leaves every night to go see her and he's filled her voice box with messages. Oliver hasn't called yet either. I'm not going to call him. It's probably over. I don't want it to be but I need it to be in a way. I used to be in love with him but now I have lost touch with that feeling. This morning I couldn't avoid Jackson at breakfast.

"Hey Miles," he said casually. "I mean Miley."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where's Lily?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"Shut up fool."

"I'll find out where she is. Can't you just help me?"

"No. Leave me alone," I said taking my stuff upstairs.

Day four. Jacksons P O V.

I cannot find Lily no matter how hard I try. It's almost impossible. I've gone to her house everynight the past few days, her cell is always off and the house phone is now disconnected. I've filled up her voice box with messages so that's out of the question. I don't even know why she left four days ago. It's been that long without Lils. I miss her so much. I almost got it out of Miley yesterday at breakfast. I don't know where to turn now. Lily and Oliver hadn't talked to Miley in three days. I don't know why but something is very wrong. Anyways Miley has a concert and signing tonight at the arena downtown. I remember going to the one with Kelly Clarkson there with Lily. It was the best night. I don't know where to find her.

(A/N: So that's this chapter. You guys can try to get five reviews before nine thirty tonight and I'll post another before I go to camp. Here's an excerpt for the next chapter. It's Lilys P O V.

I need some human contact. Other than my aunt. My throat isn't feeling any better. It feels five times worse. I can't talk anymore. Not that I want to answer any of the phone calls. I disconnected the house phone so I don't have to hear it ring twenty seven times a day. Seriously. The first day was twenty seven, then twenty nine, then thirty four, then finally I just dis connected it.

I'll hopefully have another chapter tonight if you guys review enough. If I had a laptop I'd do some chapters on the way there but St. Louis is probably about six hours from here. Seriously. Review please. Flames are now excepted so review away.) 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this one took so long. St. Louis is actually 12 hours away from where I live so I was to tired yesterday to write anything. I got more than five reviews last time so thanks everybody. Amylovestakuya was the first to review to the last chapter. Five more reviews for the next chapter!

Day 5. Lily's P O V I need some human contact. Other than my aunt. My throat isn't feeling any better. It feels five times worse. I can't talk anymore. Not that I want to answer any of the phone calls. I disconnected the house phone so I don't have to hear it ring twenty seven times a day. Seriously. The first day was twenty seven, then twenty nine, then thirty four, then finally I just disconnected it.

I'm not ready to talk to Jackson. My throat hurts to much to be able to talk anyway. I'm just not ready to talk to Jackson because he's going to pressure me into making up with Miley and Oliver. I'm not going to admit I'm wrong when I'm right. Anyways I've got to go take some of my pain killers. I think they are right behind the other bottle in the cabinet. Things are getting dizzy. I can't quite get up the stairs. Woah, is that window shaking or is it me? Things are black-

Day 6. Mileys P O V

Last night I heard sirens. They kept me up most of the night. I know they went down the road about three blocks towards Lilys. Probably her neighbor again. Her neighbor has had a history of seizures. They aren't to big but the happen sort of often. Anyways I didn't sleep the greatest. I wonder what Lily's up to. This may sound wierd but I wonder if I'll see her again. All over a stupid fight. It's been atleast five days. Let's see, it happened on Friday, so it's been six days. Hannah had a concert last night. I missed Lola being there. Oliver didn't come either since the breakup. I don't think we are getting back together. Anyways I am just going to lay down on the couch. I'm to tired to eat breakfast. I'll just grab a pillow, flip on the t.v., and go to sleep.

"Hello Miles," Jackson shouted coming up the stairs.

"Ugh," I said. I was just about to go to sleep.

"Well then," he joked.

"Didn't the sirens keep you up?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Lilys nieghbor must of had another seizure," I said.

"That wasn't Mrs. Banks," he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Her family is all in Denmark for the week remember?"

Mrs. Banks went to Denmark every year.

"Who could it be then?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"You don't think, it was Lily do you?" I asked.

"No. It couldn't be," he said. But we both knew there was a slight chance. I guess he must of seen the look on my face.

"Grab some clothes and let's go check it out," he said.

I went upstairs, and changed into a gold graphic tee shirt and brown Hollister chordury pants. We left the house to walk to Lilys. It was like Halloween weather in the middle of July. My tan line from my cast was starting to even out. Anyways, it was sort of cold, and windy for summer. When we got there we both banged on the door and rang the doorbell as much as we could. We screamed how sorry I was and tried calling again on my cell. No matter what we couldn't get a hold of her. After about forty minutes we headed back home.

As soon as we got in the door the phone rang. We both ran to get it, but Jackson got to it first. So I stepped on his hand. Nice huh? Anyways he gave one word answers between long pauses. Then he got shocked faces. He gave questions like, why? when? What room number? I needed him to hang up and tell me what's going on. When he finally did I wouldn't leave him alone.

"What's going on? Tell me right now! Room number of what? Is it someone I know? Is someone in the hospital? Is everything okay? Tell me right now!"

"Miley-"

"Don't Miley me! What's wrong!" I shouted about to burst.

"I found Lily. She's in the hospital. Her virus isn't a virus. It needs to be removed."

"What? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Grab your phone, jacket, and gum," he said.

Jackson always chews gum when he's stressed, or mad. He takes out his frustrations on his gum. I got my tan fur jacket and my Miley phone. Of course, Jacksons favorite gum, Orange fusion Pineapple. He grabbed the keys to his car and we speed off to the hospital. I heard Jackson smacking his gum harder than I ever have.

When we got there we jumped out, went to the sixth floor and found room 614. When we got there, Lily had an I.V. in her hand and looked very pale. She was also being fed ice cream from a nurse. Jackson and I didn't know to say anything. The nurse saw us and got Lilys attension to us and then left.

"Maybe another time Lily," she said. When she passed us she whispered,"she may not want to talk."

We stood in an awkward silence. I tried not to cry. Then Jackson made it harder.

"I'll let you two talk first," he said leaving. I silently prayed he wouldn't leave me here to stand alone. I heard the door close. I figured I should talk now.

"So-" we both said at the same time. Lily's voice was sort of harsh.

"Let me go first," I said sitting on a chair over by her bed. I took her hand.

"I'm sorry about our fight. I shouldn't have butted in. It was your and Olivers fight and should have let it run it's course. It wasn't your fault. Plus, Oliver and I broke up the next morning. I do not think we'll get back together."

"I'm sorry. How'd you break up?"

"He said he loved me and I couldn't say it back yet. Then he got crazy and blamed me."

"He's been here already. The nurse called his cell and he was here within two minutes. Literally. The nurse called at 12:38 and he was here at 12:40. I asked him about it but couldn't get anything out of him."

"Oh. So what's this about?" I asked pointing to the I.V.

"It's painkillers. They laserly removed a non cancerous tumor from my throat. They said there was a way of it getting there but I didn't care, so I don't remember how. Anyways all I can eat for the next twenty four hours is ice cream, pudding, you know basically liquid stuff."

"I'm sorry. That really sucks Lil," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry I didn't answer any calls for the past six days. I shouldn't have ignored you like that."

"I'll get over it as long as you never do again."

"Deal." Then we shook on it.

"I guess I should let Jackson visit."

"Yeah. Send him in."

I went outside and winked back tears of joy and sadness. I felt sad for Lily and happy we were friends again. I told Jackson it was his turn. Then when he opened the door I sat down in the chair he sat in. I picked up a magazine while waiting and soon a familiar face turned the corner. I did a double take.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Hi Miley," he said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see Lily again."

"I heard you got here pretty quick. Where were you when the nurse called?"

"I was- anyway did she tell you the story of how she was found?"

For a minute I forgot about my question to hear the story.

"She fainted on the stairs and her aunt came in three hours later is what the doctors think. It was somewhere from two to four so I just say three. Anyways the sirens ran all night to get her. It was about eleven at night when they found her."

"That's what the sirens where."

"Yeah. Have you seen her yet?"

"Yeah. So how'd you get here so quick?"

"You know my moms waiting so I better leave," he said turning around. I couldn't believe we just had a conversation. Things where so awkward. I silently followed him down the stairs to level five. When we got there he went down the hall not knowing I was about 150 feet away. I saw him turn into a room. I snook down the hall and looked at the door. There on the sign said, " James Oken." That was his dad. When I looked inside I saw his dad. He was attached to I.V.s. 

"Oliver?" I asked.

"What?" he jumped.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He burst into tears. The heart traker was ticking between him.

"Oliver come on. Tell me what's wrong," I said putting my arms around him.

"My dad has cancer. He might not make it. He's getting better by alot though."

I pulled him into a hug and invited him over to my house anytime he needed to talk.

"Here," I said pulling a key from my pocket.

"Anytime you need to talk me from the hours of eleven at night until seven in the morning you are going to need these."

He took them because I wouldn't let him give them back. Then we talked. Really talked.

"Look Oliver. I'm sorry about the fight. I should have butted out between you and Lily. And you and I-"

"I don't think we should go on anymore," he finished for me.

"Right. I want to be friends though. Best friends. And forget our romantic relationship happened just so there isn't a layer of awkwardness between us."

He agreed and we shook hands. Then I wished him the best and went back to Lilys room. I figured Lily and Oliver must have made up since Oliver went to visit. When I got to the room Jackson came out before I could sit down. He had tears going down his face and he popped in another peice of gum.

"Jackson? What happened?" I asked.

"It was time Miley. Time for a change," he said.

(A/N: Ooooohhhhh! Another cliffie! i know you guys don't like cliffies but how else do I get you to review? If you have any ideas send them to me in a review. What do you think Jackson was talking about?) 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I want to hug all of you guys for your reviews. I had people saying, do they brake up? Does Lily die? and other ideas I've never even thought about. Dr. That Guy was first to review to chapter 13. Wow, am I really on chapter 14 already? This is the longest fic I've ever writen. anyways I started a new one. It's called Over My Head. It's a Hannah Montana-High School Musical crossover. Check it out. Anyways, five more reviews for chapter 15. **Bold** will be whatever I want to put in. Like an authors note.

Mileys P O V

"Jackson, what happened?" I asked.

"Lily wants to talk to you one more time," he said.

I knew I wouldn't get anything out of him so I just turned the corner and went into her room. Lily had tears going down her cheeks.

"Lil?" I asked.

"Hey Miley," she said.

"What's going on?" That's about the sixth time I've thought that today, and it's not quite noon.

"Jackson and I broke up," she said.

"Then why are you both crying? Wouldn't one of you be happy?"

"We could never be happy about it, but it works out for the best," she said.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"I can't go out with someone while my life is this hectic. I love Jackson, but I can't. We had to let each other go."

I paused, so shocked, and confused, I didn't know what to say. Lily must have seen my face.

"I said, I miss when I come over to your house, or just be Lily there. Now I have to be Jacksons girlfriend Lily there, and Mileys best friend Lily. I can't hang out with you at your house, because I'm hanging out with Jackson, and I don't want him to worry about me, with things like this," she said holding the I.V.

"Lily, I feel like it's all my fault," I apologized.

"Don't. Jackson and I both reallized that this is best."

I sighed. I guess I couldn't make her see what a big mistake this was. They'll end up back together. True love will always conquer, is what my mom used to say.

"Anyways, Jackson said you wanted to talk to me?" I said trying to hold back tears. I felt bad for Lily. This was a huge mistake.

"Yeah, I wanted to assure you I'll be out by tomorrow. I'll come over to your house whenever my parents let me. I don't know when that'll be, because I'll have to take it easy, and then celebrate my parents homecoming when they get back."

"Okay," I said.

"Please don't cry Miley," Lily said. "This was Jackson's and my decision."

"I know. But I feel so bad. You guys love each other and are going to end up together. You have to see what a big mistake this is."

"No Miley. You have to see that this is how it has to workout."

I pulled Lily in for a hug. I knew I should get going.

"I don't want to go home, but I know I should."

"How about this? You go home, get a real lunch, eat, and then you are welcome to come back."

"Okay. I'll be back around 1:30 if Jackson can give me a ride."

I got one last hug, wiped the tears away and went outside. I could hear Jackson smacking on gum before opening the door.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," I said.

He looked horrible. His eyes were red and swollen, and his face held about five tears at a time.

Silently, I picked up his keys, and gave them to him. I helped him up and we made our way out the door, into the car, and all the way home without saying a word. When we were walking up to the door, I asked him,"Can I go back after lunch, around 1:30?"

He nodded hesitantly. I made some macoroni and garlic cheese. Don't ask, it's his favorite. I even choked down some of the nasty stuff just to make him feel better. I tried not to cry in front of him. My best friend was in the hospital and somehow I felt like it was all my fault about their breakup. I also felt selfish. I shouldn't be crying. Then it looks like I'm just going for attention. I went to the bathroom and composed myself enough to get into car. Jackson called dad. He avoided long answers because he didn't want dad to know about him crying. I got in the car and we drove off. Jackson even came in the room because Lily said it was okay and we wouldn't be to girly. We watched t.v. for a while and talked and laughed. Even Jackson and Lily talked to each other. Things really turned around. I think Jackson will be okay after a while. Maybe even Lily. I'll place my next allowance on a bet saying that they get back together. After a while a knock came on the door.

"Come in," Lily tried to yell but couldn't really because of her surgery.

"Hey Lil," said Oliver when he came in. "Looks like a party."

"Yeah come on in," she invited.

"Yeah, um, there's something I have to tell you about earlier." He looked straight at me.

I incouraged him to go on through my eyes.

"Okay..."Lily said urging him to go on.

"I got here so early because my dad is here," he said.

"Oh so your dad works here? I thought he worked at Dunkin Donuts," said Lily.

"Lily," I calmed. I shook my head no.

"No, Lily, um, erm, my dad is here because he has cancer."

I know it was hard for Oliver to confess that. He really doesn't like attention unless it's from an intrested girl. He knew saying that would make people feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Oliver," Lily said.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Oliver started. "We've known for quite some time, but I couldn't tell you about it."

"I understand," I said sticking up for him.

There was a long pause. I knew Oliver felt good to get it off his chest. He came and sat down next to me on the couch.

"I'm so glad you were here when I confessed that," he whispered.

I gave him a smile. I filled him on Jackson and Lily while they had there own conversation. Before I could keep track of time, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miley, it's dad," said dad on the other end.

"Yeah, whatcha need?" I asked.

"I need you and Jackson home as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"It's dinner time, and time to let Lily have a break," he said.

"Alright, we'll go," I said hanging up.

"We've gotta go," I said to Lily.

"Alright, thanks so much for coming."

"Yeah, what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Around three ish."

"Okay then, we'll probably be here."

"Thanks for asking Miley," Jackson said smiling.

"What? If you don't drive us, then dad will drive me," I said. Oliver and Lily laughed and then I hugged Lily good bye before leaving.

When I got home we all ate dinner, in an unuaual silence. Then after clearing the dishes, Jackson spoke up.

"I'm going to take a walk on the beach," he said. Dad and I watched him leave.

"Alright now what in the hell is going on with Jackson?" dad asked when he left.

"He and Lily broke up," I said.

"Oh, I didn't know they were that serious," dad said.

"Yeah, they were really serious," I said.

Dad eyeballed me.

"Dad not _that _serious," I said assuringly.

That was awkward.

"Anyways, I bet money they'll get back together," I said.

"True love will always conquer," dad said before leaving. I sat on the couch and watched t.v. Jackson came in about forty minutes later. That was a long walk. I heard him go downstairs to go to bed. I lost track of time after watching t.v. for so long and at midnight decided to head upstairs so I could go to the hospital the next morning. I then reallized I should say good-night to Jackson after saying so to dad. I went to the top of the stairs and yelled, "Jackson!" but got no return. Fool, was probably listening to his ipod. Then when I stood there silently I heard a noise. I reallized it was Jackson smacking gum. It was at the very beautiful moment I got a plan.

**yay for cliffies! Everybody loves cliffies! Actually I'm pretty sure you guys kind of hate cliffies. I don't think one was as bad as the others though? Do you think so? Tell me in a review if you think it was as bad. Or tell me what you think the plan is. I already know what it's going to be so you won't give me any ideas to change the story line. five reviews everybody for this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I finally got five reviews for this story but it took a very long time, so I'm discontinueing it.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I've had some people say they don't want me to stop the story so I don't think I will anymore. I just really wanted this to be my first story to get 100 hundred reviews. Anyways I've got to think about it. If I don't have a new chapter by next Saturday then this story is basically toast. Don't give up on it though and I'll think about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Since you guys want me to I will do a few more chapters before the finale. I will probably do 20 chapters.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Mileys P O V

I'm going to write a letter to Jackson and say it's from Lily and say that she wants to get back together! It's perfect and it won't be very long and then they will be totally in love. Lily said not to visit since she's getting out today. She called when I woke up. Anyways when I was downstairs getting breakfast I could hear Jackson smacking gum. I went downstairs with some cereal for him as a peice offering of the morning.

"Hey Jackson," I said when I got there.

He looked horrible, his hair was a mess and he was wearing the same clothes, and his eyes where blood shot.

"You don't look very good," I said.

"I didn't sleep at all," he said. "I listened to my ipod so much that I charged the battery twice." Lily told me she didn't sleep very well either.

I gave him the cereal and let him sulk. Then I started the note.

'Dear Lily,

After one night, I reallized I cannot live like this. I think we both know that we should be together. Call me when you find this,

Love, Jackson'

What do you think? I love it! When she comes over I'll put it in her helmet. Soon enough she burst through the doors on her skateboard.

"Hey everybody," she said halfway entuised. "What do you want to do?" she asked puting her helmet on the couch.

"Uh... you go upstairs and wait for me and I'll be right up," I said smiling.

"Okay," she said. When she was completely out of sight I put it in her helmet.

We spent the afternoon at the beach and hangin out. When it was around eight o'clock she left in such a hurry she didn't even see the note.

That night we got a phone call. It was from Lily but Jackson answered and never gave the phone to me. I figured it was her after finding the note. I never saw Jackson the rest of the night even when he's in my own house.

The next morning Lily didn't call, and she wasn't even here by eleven. I got a little worried. Then I went downstairs to see if Jackson was as mopey as yesterday.

"Hey Jackson," I said entering his room.

"Oh it's you. Get out!" he demanded.

"What?" I asked completley dumb founded.

"Don't what me, just get out. Leave me alone for the rest of your life," I said.

"What did I do to make you so pissed?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe giving a note to my ex girlfriend saying I want to go out with her again, and then making her call, telling me she couldn't do it, being totally embarrassed, the both of us, and putting me in that extremely awkward position!" He was screaming now.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would get back together."

"Well we didn't. So have a nice day. Now get out!" he said pushing my back until I was out the door then slamming in my face when I turned around.

I trudged up the stairs and heard the smacking sound again. I decided to go on the computer. Here's how it went with Lily while we were IMing.

TNchickheart: Lily? I know you've signed on.

Blondiegirl08:Really? I thought you'd just give me a note that said that.

TNchickheart: Come on Lily I thought you'd get back together.

Blondiegirl08: No you come on! How could you interfere like that? That was my and Jacksons reallationship Miley! Not yours! You have no buisness or right being in there!

TNchickheart: I know but you guys have to get back together! I'm sorry but you two are perfect for each other! Don't you see?

Blondiegirl08: We both see that Miley. And when I say both I mean Jackson and I. But we had a valuable friendship I can't give up. That's my buisness and my decision which you have no part of.

TNchickheart:Can't we forget this and move on then? I'm sorry!

Blondiegirl08: Wow. Wow Miley. You really don't know where your boundries are.

She then signed off.

I sighed and tried to call her on her cell.

She answered and said,"Don't even think about calling again or I'll smash your face in." Then she hung up. I guess we really can't be friends any more. So now I guess Oliver is all I have left.

Lilys P O V

I've spent the day crying. Oliver called and I told him the whole thing. He said he was on my side but wouldn't break up with Miley until he knew her story. He called her then broke up with her, and came to my house. We had a cheers to not being friends with Miley anymore party going on but it sucked. I'm now boyfriend less and a friend short.


	18. Chapter 18

Guys! It's been eight days, and you can't give me five reviews. to many of you guys just read it and think, she'll post another without my help but I'm not going to. I'm sick of begging reviews out of you, and I'm not going to do it again. The story is now complete.


	19. Chapter 19

Some of you guys in my reviews, are right, and at the same time you are wrong. I'm not trying to bag for reviews, it's just I used the whole five reviews per chapter thing, to be able to tell how good I'm doing. I figured, if five people couldn't take thirty seconds of there time, to tell me what I should work on, or that it is good or that it's bad, then I probably aren't doing to well with it. I'm sorry if some of you thought it was selfish, but I don't know how else to tell I'm doing good. Believe me, I'm tickled pink that I have 86 reviews right now for this story. I just figured five reviews wasn't that much to ask. I'm willing to compromise though. How about three reviews? Because I really like this story too, and I didn't want to see it end. Let me know if you think three is bad. I have never been somewhere like this before, where you post stories like this, so I didn't know asking for five was bad. aparantly it is and I'm sorry, so... I'll update tonight or tomorrow, but I got to say the review that had the biggest impact on me, was probably NCoopers, so you can thank him mostly.


	20. Chapter 20

Mileys P O V

I sat at home and cried. I didn't mean for everything to turn out this way. I was wrong though, to interfere and I reallize that. I wonder if I'll get my friends back. Suddenly I felt strangely inspired. I picked up my notebook and pen and started writing.

Lilys P O V

"I'm sorry if I pushed you into breaking up with Miley," I said.

"No, I wanted to. actually I don't want to, but I can't believe she did that," Oliver said.

"I kind of still want to go to her concert though. Not with her, just because I don't know why," I said.

"You still want to be friends with her you are just not ready to forgive," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I know how you feel."

We paused for a little bit and he asked me a question.

"Do you still like Jackson? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I was just wondering," he said.

"No. I still love him," I said, a tear running down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Thanks, but I don't know why you are apologizing," I said.

"Because I know what it's like to feel like you shouldn't be with the person you love most," he said.

I nodded and we decided to go to the concert as Lola and Owen. We both got changed and had my mom take us. We used our passes and stood around the first row. Miley took a long time to get on stage. When she did the entire audience roared.

"Hello everybody!" she said into the microphone.

The entire audience just burst with screams, excitment, crazy, obsessed fans.

"This concert is going to be a little different then what you all expected," she said.

Oliver and I looked at each other with confussed expressions.

"What?" he asked.

"I have no idea what she is thinking about doing. I never heard anything about it," I said in defence.

"I'm going to start off with a song I wrote today," she said.

The crowd roared again with excitment, being the first ones to hear her new song made them giddy.

"It's called, 'sorrowful lies,'" she said.

Oliver and I looked at each other again.

I hoped it wasn't written about us, but on the other hand, it would pretty cool for Hannah Montana to do that.

"This goes out to my friends, because I screwed up pretty deeply, and I hope they can forgive, me because I love them," she said.

One of the stage managers came on stage and handed her a guitar. A tune noone recognized played in the backround.

"It's funny how

Everything is perfect

And it changes with a heartbeat

Nothing can bring you down

Except your best friends frown

You try to pick them up

Get them off the ground

And royally screw up

Sorrowful lies

And unkept secrets

A few of your

Worst regrets

Promises broken

The words unspoken

Something like

I'm sorry

You wish for a happy ending

Just like all the fairy tails

Communication is now

Limited to emails

You want to apologize

But theres something in your heart

That says nothing will tell you apart

Sorrowful lies

And unkept secrets

A few of your

Worst regrets

Promises broken

The words unspoken

Something like

I'm sorry

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

Sorrowful lies

And unkept secrets

Afew your

Worst regrets

Promises broken

The words unspoken

Something like

I'm sorry

Na la la la na

I'm sorry"

The whole arena cheered and roared and she stood back and waved. I looked at Oliver one last time and his eyes read the same thing. We went backstage to where she was getting off.

"Miley! Do you reallize you could have just ruined your career with that song? Atleast it was good, next time you have to tell me," her dad, Robby, said.

"I know. I just need to apologize to Oliver and Lily somehow," she said.

I was going to talk to her but then I saw Jackson.

"Hey guys. I didn't think you would come," Jackson said.

"Neither did I, but I still like Hannah Montana," Oliver said.

"Yeah dad made me come no matter how mad I am at Miley," he said.

"Lily! Oliver!" she said. She came running over and stopped right in front of us.

"So?" she asked.

"I forgive you," I said.

"Hugs?" we asked.

Then we both hugged.

"I forgive you too," Oliver said.

They hugged too.

"Does this mean-" Miley started.

"Awkward moment excuss me," I said leaving to go to the donut table, where Jackson wasn't far from.

Mileys P O V

"Does this mean we are back together?" I asked Oliver when Lily left to go to the donut table.

"Yes. I mean I hope so," he said.

"Yay! I shouted excitedly. We hugged one more time. When I looked over at the donut table Jackson was standing there. Not just standing, making out with Lily.


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: thanks for all of the reviews, it was one of your best chapters. Sorry I didn't update, but I didn't have enough time. I know I updated one of my other stories, My Heart Will Go On, but for this story I like to have one thousand words at least in each chapter, and in my other, around 700. So the reason I didn't update has nothing to do with how many reviews I did or didn't get. Also I'm going on vacation and I have before school stuff coming up, so I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday.)

Mileys P O V

I couldn't believe my eyes. How could she? She said she wouldn't but did. She never even told me. I thought we were friends. I waited until they were done, and gave a text message to Lily.

Miley: Why?

Lily looked around for me, but didn't see me by Ricos.

Lily: Why what?

Miley: Why did you just make out with Jackson when you said you guys can't go out apparantly?

Lily: Miley, you've got it all wrong. This is us saying good-bye.

Miley: By sticking each others tongues around your molars?

Lily: Yes. No. Just saying good bye to all the old parts of us that need to. It's hard to explain, and it's something only Jackson or I would understand.

Miley: I don't like your answer and I want more information, but I'll respect that, because I think I've done enough interfering.

Lily: Thank you. I'll call you later if I can.

I closed my phone and went back to Oliver.

"Are they going out now?" he asked.

"No. It's hard to explain," she said.

"Oh okay," he said.

"Hey Oliver?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I love you. And I'm sorry I did what to Lily and that this whole mess and awkwardness is my fault," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

We leaned in for a kiss. Not making out just a deep kiss on the lips. When we pulled apart he said he had to go home, because his mom wanted him home for dinner early so they could go to the movies as a family.

"Okay, good-bye, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said waving.

I walked over to where I had seen Lily and Jackson together but Jackson was by himself at that moment. I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey where is Lily?" I said sitting down.

"Bathroom," he replied.

"When she comes back should I go? Would I be inturepting something?" I asked.

"No. It'll be fine. Although I don't know if I want to be seen by two freshmen."

"I know, that janitor over there might think your a freak."

We laughed.

"Hey, Jackson, I'm sorry about the note. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. It was a mistake."

"Yeah, but we all make them. If you never do it again, I can forgive you," he said.

"Deal."

"Hey guys what's up?" Lily asked when she came back.

"Nothin. Just chillin," Jackson said.

"So, Miley how are you and Oliver doing?" she asked.

"Ah! Chick talk!" Jackson said covering his ears.

"Shut up fool!" I said playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Anyways, we are doing good actually. He had to go home though because his family is doing a family night."

"Oh really? I haven't done those in forever," Lily said.

Jackson and I kind of looked at each other and then looked away from either of us.

"What? Don't you guys do family night?" she asked.

Jackson and I didn't say anything.

"What? Did I say something?" she asked.

"Actually Lily, we haven't done a family night since... well... when... mom," he studdered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said.

"It's okay," Jackson and I both said.

We sat for a while. I was sure Jackson thought of mom in that time just as much as I did.

"What do we do now?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Uh, I don't know. I should probably get going for dinner," Lily said.

"Yeah so should we," I said.

We all got up and headed our separate ways.

"Hey Miles," Jackson said. I don't know what it was about the moment, but I was okay with him calling me Miles.

"yeah?" I asked.

"I probably don't say this enough, but, you're not that bad of a squirt. Even if you are a freshmen," he said.

"Thanks. You're not that much of a fool. Even though you are an annoying junior who never let's me forget I'm two years younger," I said.

We laughed and walked the rest of the way chatting, unlike normal. When we got home dad had dinner ready. We sat down to the table and ate. Jackson and I talking about a movie.

"Woah," dad interrupted.

"What?" we both asked.

"It's been about seven minutes, and I can't get a word in edge wise between you two," he said.

"So?" we both asked after looking at each other.

"Where are my real kids, who act like they hate each other?" he asked.

Jackson and I shrugged. Dad felt both of our foreheads.

"Yes! It's a miracle! Wait," he said. Then he pinched himself.

"Okay! Still awake! Yes!" he said his fists clenched.

Jackson and I laughed. I was actually getting along with him better than normal. When I'm not putting glue in his shampoo, he really isn't that bad. I guess.

"So tomorrow, are you still going to act like this?" he asked.

"I don't know," we both said.

"Cause maybe, we can take a vacation sometime," he said.

Jackson and gasped.

"Really? You have never let us go somewhere," we both said.

"Yeah well I think it's time. With only one parent it's kind of hard, but we have enough Hannah money."

Jackson and I were about to ask where when the phone rang.

"I've got it!" we both said standing up. Okay it's time for us to stop doing that.

"No, sit. I've got it," he said.

Jackson and I sat and dad got up to get it.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Yeah I except the charges," he said.

Jackson and I looked at each other. Knowing Malibu it was either a call from the hospital, or a call from the jail.

"What?" he asked.

I could see Jacksons head realling with questions as much as I was.

"Why?" he asked.

Pause.

"So Lily is where?" he asked.

Jackson looked at me knowing it would be bad. Lily?


	22. Chapter 22

Hey for those of you who don't read my other stories, then you probably haven't heard the news that my friend was kidnapped by her birth mom, so I know that my stories may not be the greatest, with so many other things on my mind. I still plan to continue though.

Mileys P O V

"What's going on?" I asked right when he hung up.

"Lily, is in the hospital again," he said.

I soaked it in, while letting the tears brim my eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"She has to have emergency surgery again on her throat. They found more of that tumor, and this time, it could be cancerous," he explained as nicely as he could.

"Can we go?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Yeah, you know what to bring," he said going to the car grabbing a jacket and his keys.

"Right!" I shouted trying to keep my mind off of it.

I grabbed a pack of gum, and a jacket and my phone. Then I ran out into Jacksons car.

"Do you think she is going to be alright?" I asked.

"I really do not now right now Miles," he said. I let him call me Miles again. I think I will from now on.

"I'll just ask one more question that you do not have to answer if you do not want to. Do you still like Lily?" I asked.

He paused and I really did not think he would answer.

"I really do not now that right now either," he said keeping his eyes on the road.

I gave a silent nod and we kept going to the hospital. I was still silently crying, trying not to let Jackson see. He was crying too, but I pretended like I could not see him. A half an hour later we pulled into the parking lot and got past the receptionist to Lily. Her family was there and so was Oliver. I hugged Oliver and her parents while I looked through the glass to her room.

"Have you found out anything?" I asked.

"No. They will have the results to her tumor in five minutes," her mom explained.

I nodded and then walked over to Oliver.

"How is your dad doing?" I asked.

"He is doing better. He can talk but he has to be here until tonight. He finally gets out atleast."

"I'm still really sorry."

"I can not believe this. I can not believe I lost a parent," he said.

"You did not loose a parent. He is going to be fine," I assured.

"But he has been in here for so long it is like he is gone. You don't understand what it is like," he said.

I replayed that a few times in my head for a while when he looked up.

"Do not understand? I loose my mom and I do not understand what it is like to loose a parent?" I said walking towards him, causing him to back up. I was steaming now.

"Miles come on," Jackson said trying to pull me out of the situation.

"Just because your dad stays here for a month so he can get treatment to come back into your life, means he is no longer a parent to you? Well let me tell you, my mom has been gone for five years, and she will never walk out of the hospital, you know why? BECAUSE SHE IS DEAD! But I still consider her a parent! And even though-" I shouted.

"Miles!" Jackson interupted, pulling his arm across my torso, so that he could pull me back.

"It is time to leave," he said.

I continued shouting to Oliver while Jackson used every force of his muscle to pull me away. He then forced my butt down into a chair outside of Lilys room, and as soon as he sat me down, I put my head in my hands and bawled.

"Miley, come on," he whispered croutching down to my level.

I continued bawling my eyes out.

"I know this whole thing is hard but you have to understand, Lily will be fine, and Oliver is stressed. Do not let this all be a problem," he calmed.

I still continued because it felt good to bawl.

"Miley, stop. You are going to make me bawl," he said.

"I miss my mom," I said looking up at him.

He barely looked at me, just as soon as the words got out of my mouth, he reached me in for a big meaningful hug. He started crying too, and he held me into the hug until I stopped crying.

An hour later the test results came back late and said that Lily didn't have cancer and we were all happy, but she still was not awake from getting out of surgery. Oliver had apologized and I tried not to cry. He explained how his dad was so meaningful to him, since his real dad walked out on him. Did I ever tell you, it was his stepdad in the hospital?

"Miley, I think you should go home, and let us take it from here," Lilys mom explained.

"Okay, if you are sure. When should I come back?" I asked.

"Lily will wake up tomorrow and we will take her back in a couple of days so don't worry about it. Just get some rest," she said, looking at my swollen eyes.

I decided it was time to go I guess. First thing I did when I got home was collapse on the couch while Jackson sat in the chair and flipped around the t.v.

This is sort of a cliffhanger, but not really. I have very awesome ideas for the next chapter, and I think most of it will be about Oliver, since it is really never all about him.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey I erased the last chapter, because I wanted to bring something new of one of my characters, but I want to try something else. I don't know if anybody picked it up, but it was inspired by and episode of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. I am going to try something new, but I do not know how it will go.

Olivers P O V

Lily got back from the hospital today. I wonder if this is going to keep happening. Dad also got out of the hospital today. I can't help but think about how it can be any one of us to end up in that hospital next. What if it was Miley? I love her, and I do not know if I could go through with that. I ran to her house first thing this morning and ran in, collapsing on the couch.

"Oliver? Wuh?" she asked.

"Shh!" I shushed.

"Don't speak! I want to tell you that I love you, and I could not imagine anything happening to you especually what happened to Lily. I can't imagine what someone feels who loves Lily, in more than a friendship way," I said.

She smiled at me and we kissed. Jackson who was standing behind her, and heard, grabbed his keys and slammed the door shut, leaving the house.

"He still loves Lily doesn't he?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably," she said.

"So... what should we do now?" I asked.

"Uh, make out?" she asked.

"Okay. Just one thing first. I am really sorry about last night, about what I said about loosing a parent. I did loose my real dad though, in a way," I said.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Nine and a half years," I said.

"Wow. I am really sorry," she said.

I felt a new rush of sadness taking over when she said that.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" I said trying to lean in.

She must have seen the sad in my eyes that were fighting back tears. Yes, guys can cry too. We made out on her couch for a little bit.

Jacksons P O V

I raced to Lilys house, in my car. I can not say that I do not love Lily, because I love her just as much as I ever have. Hearing what Oliver said about Miley made me reallize, I could have lost her, I never be able to talk to her again. I have to say one thing though. I pulled into her drive way and sped out of the car as if it were on fire. I ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Jackson," her mom said.

"Can I please see Lily?" I asked.

"Well I do not know if she should have any visitors yet," she said.

"I will keep it short," I said.

"I guess. She is in her room. She can barely talk though," she told me.

"Okay," I said speeding past her. It does sound wierd that I know where her bedroom is.

I turned into her bedroom, they had an I.V. in her still and her grandparents where taking care of her.

"Yeah, he came to see me, but we are just friends now. I wish I could have talked to him and his sister before this happened," she was telling her grandmother.

"Uh, hi," I said when she finished. I couldn't believe it! She was talking about me!

"Oh hi," she said blushing. Grandma this is Jacksons, my best friends brother.

"Nice to meet you," we both said shaking hands.

"I am going to step out and get a brownie from downstairs," she said.

I nodded smiling.

"So..." I started.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Where you talking about me?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said blushing. "I wanted to tell someone about the details."

"Well I want to hear from someone about the details," I said. And I really did. As long as that someone was Lilly.

"Okay, well I fainted again, I mean I just woke up and made my way down the stairs feeling dizzy, and I guess I passed out on the kitchen floor, but this time my parents where home," she said.

"Oh. Well I am glad you are okay. You are okay right?" I asked trying not to drop hints about still liking her until the time was right.

"Yeah I should be. We get test results to see if the tumour spread anywhere else. I am so scared. If the tumor builds up to quickly, it could burst and I would die, and if we go in to get the rest, then we would have to sell the house to cover the cost of surgery, and it is so dangerous, it could kill me."

"Scary. I really hope you are okay," I said.

"Thanks. I actually thought about you alot while I was there."

"I thought about you alot while you where in there," I said.

"Jackson, I can't belive I am actually saying this, but... I want to go out again," she said.

We paused and starred at her eyes until I was one hundred percent positive she was not just joking around with me.

"Thank god!" I said getting up to hug her.

She let out a tear.

"Does this mean that we are back together?" she asked.

"I hope so," I said.

She smiled and we kissed and then we talked.

"I was so scared," she said. I held on to her hand.

"About what?" I asked.

"Dying and never being able to see you," she said.

"I was scared I would never be able to tell you that I still love you. Everyone can tell."

"Yeah, even I could, but I tried to ignore it. Now I am going to ignore the fact that we broke up," she said.

"You know, ever since we first started going out, I did some growing up, and I now know why you and Miley are such great friends," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"She is actually a pretty cool kid. I got to really see her as a person, instead of someone who hogs the remote, or leaves clothes in the bathroom that I have to share the attention with," I said. "It is like I met her for the first time this past week," I said.

Lily smiled.

"I'm glad you saw it that way," she said.

"Hmm. So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I guess we just live happily ever after," she said.

We kissed on it, and lived happily ever after.

Yeah right, everything we thought that night, of our future, came crashing down, in flames.


	24. Chapter 24

First off I would like to say thank you everyone for the reviews, and last chapter the fact that I did not update was nothing to do with reviews, it was because I started school on yesterday, so thank you for the feedback and stuff. I know that some of you would prefer that the couples do not go off and on, but I do not know how to keep the story interesting with out that though, but I do not want it off and on with each chapter, but I am running out of ideas for this story, but I do not want to end it yet. If you have any ideas they are more than welcome to be shared in a review.

Jacksons P O V

For the next week Lily and I barely talked since she was in the hospital most of it, doing tests and scans and and even more tests, and spending nights there. I missed her terribly, but I when we did talk, it was like when we were friends instead of going out. We talked about school and stuff, even though it was in the midst of July. I still miss her, but we will talk tomorrow night when she is done with tests.

Mileys P O V

I was on the beach with Oliver when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered. I was pretty sure it would be Lily, but I still was not one hundred percent sure.

"Hey Miley," she said. She did sound very happy.

"Lily? Are you okay?" I asked. Oliver was sitting next to me and bugged his eyes hearing me ask if she was alright.

"Yeah, but I need you to meet me at Ricos. Alone," she directed.

"Uh, but I am at the beach with Oliver," I said.

"So? What is wrong?" she asked.

"What do I do with Oliver?" I asked.

"Oh, I know some stuff you could do with Oliver," he said after hearing his name mentioned. I jabbed him with my elbow, and continued talking.

"Bring him with," she answered. "I will talk to you first, and then Oliver."

"Oh, okay. When do you want us to meet you there?" I asked.

"Right now," she said.

"Okay. And Lil, have you been crying?" I asked.

"I will see you there," she said avoiding the question and hanging up.

"Let's go," I said to Oliver getting up.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To, Ricos. I have to meet Lily so she can tell me something, and then she will tell you," I said.

"Okay. It better not be some chick thing like she thinks some guy is hot," he said.

"I can tell it is not that," I said. I did not even mention the part where I think she was crying.

When we got there I found Lily.

"Okay, stay right here, and we will be back," I directed Oliver.

"This better be good," he said sitting down at a table.

"Hey Lily," I said going behind a tree to talk to her.

"Hey. Sit down," she said talking about the chair at her table. She had a tear stained face.

I sat down and she began.

"Well you know that I have been to the hospital every day for tests and," she started, her voice cracking. This can not be good, if it involves the hospital.

" after all those tests, they found a very small part that is cancerous," she said.

I started crying with her. I tried my hardest not to, but I could not help it. I did not want to scare her. She almost started bawling, and I went to hug her.

"Lil, I know it is scary, but you will be okay in the end. All things happen for a reason," I said to her.

"I am sorry, I do not want to have cancer," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Lil," I said, and it was true, I figured it was just the emotions talking but at the time I did not care.

"What are they going to do?" I asked.

"I go back every week so they can check to see how much it grows, and when it gets to a good enough amount, they will remove it before it can spread," she said.

"So now it is not life threatening?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"That is good," I said.

She nodded.

"Can you go get Oliver now?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, uh, sure, but I think I am going to go home and lay down," I said. The world was spinning. When I got home after getting Oliver over to Lily, I made it to the couch before collasping. Jackson was in the chair playing video games.

"Hey Miles," he said.

"Hey," I said.

"What is wrong?" he asked still paying attention to his video game.

"Nothing," I said.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," he said.

"Lily- never mind," I said.

"Lily? Come on, I am listening," he said.

"No, I think I will just take a shower and go to bed," I said.

"Please tell me," he begged.

"I can't. I think she will rather tell you herself," I said.

"When?" he asked while I was going up the stairs.

The doorbell rang.

'Right now,' I thought.

I was not sure it was her, but just like earlier it turned out to be.

"Hey lily," I said when I opened the door.

"Hey Miley," she said.

"What do you want to do? You have got to see this new Hannah dress that I have got," I said.

She starred at me blankely.

"Actually," she said. " I am here to see Jackson."


	25. Chapter 25

I am so sorry I took so long. I did not realize how long it had been since I udpated, until last night when it was too late.

Mileys P O V

I let Lily go see Jackson and decided to walk down to the beach. I did not want to hear it. I could not hear it. Not again. All I had to do was wait down on the beach for it to be all over. Maybe if I stayed there and waited, it could be over. I watched the waves crash into the shoreline, for hours, until I felt someone come sit beside me.

"Hey Miley," the person said.

I looked over to see Lily.

"So how did he take it?" I asked.

"He acted strong, but it did not look good," she said.

"Oh. Do you think you will be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. The doctors said they caught it at the right time. They think within two months, it will grow enough to be able to remove it."

"That is good. I really do not know why fate choose you, Lily. Why does it have to be you?" I asked.

Lily had tears brimming her eyes.

"I do not want to talk about that right now, but when I do, I will answer your question," she said staring out at the ocean.

I nodded. "Okay," I said.

We sighed.

"So what now?" she asked.

"I guess we just wait," I said.

"Wait for what?" she asked.

"For something to happen. But for now, we just act normal. All cool and collected."

She nodded.

An hour later Lily and I split up, and went to our own houses. I was terribly hungary, and I could go for some of that leftover pizza in the fridge. When I got inside Jackson was making something over the stove.

"Jackson?" I asked.

No answer.

"What are you making?" I asked.

No answer.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked.

No answer.

I walked over to the fridge, and caught a glimpse of the yellow, hazy liquid that he was stirring. I ignored it and grabbed a slice of pizza. Then I went upsairs and picked out an outfit for my next Hannah Montana concert tomorrow. I went to bed after praying for Lily to get better. I do not know what I could do if she happened to leave my world.

The next morning I awoke and went downstairs. Daddy was there reading a paper.

"Hey bud," he said.

"Hi daddy," I said hugging him good morning.

"I heard about Lily. Really sucks doesn't it?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well, Jackson is taking it pretty hard," he said.

"I figured."

"I have to go get some more coffee for the back stage tonight at your concert, so while I am gone, can you try to get him to eat?" he asked.

"He is not eating?" I asked.

"Last night he said he was not hungary," dad said.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" dad asked.

He hung up.

"Lily landing in ten," he said.

I ran to the door and opened it, and Lily came scooting in on her skateboard.

"Hey Miley! I can not wait for the concert tonight! I have not been to one in so long!" she said.

"Yeah, she has been on break for a while," I said.

Dad left and Lily and I went to beach where we found Oliver.

"Hey Oliver," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Miley," he said kissing her on the cheek. Then we flirted through our eyes for a little bit.

"Hello Oliver," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, hi Lily," he said.

I laughed and we went into the water with our clothes on, since it was so hot.

"Omigosh Miley!" Lily squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your shirt is very see through, and your boyfriend is five feet away," she said.

I looked down. I might as well not be wearing a shirt.

"Gotta go!" I said dashing out of the ocean and home to change. Oliver and Lily followed, and I let them into my room when I had changed.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing," I said casually. I found some disguises for them to wear tonight and we planned the concert out. When the limo picked us up, Jackson said he would go, but he did not talk at all. Even to Lily. He tried, but I knew he was going to cry, so when we got out of the limo, I told him it was okay if he did not want to talk.

"Hello Malibu!" I shouted into the microphone.

The crowd went crazy.

"Here is my first song," I said. (A/N: I own this song)

"Sometimes I cry before sleep

Sometimes I just need to sob and weep

And when I can't seem to focus

It's you that I am thinkin bout

Say no worries, I've got no cares

But did you think of me?

And there are sometimes,

Things don't feel right

And there are sometimes

I don't sleep at night

All I can do is dream

That I am gonna be what's yours

Sometimes I can dream

Today you forgot me

Yesterday you didn't see me

Everyday is one thing

But I am somthing else

Because sometimes I can't escape

And sometimes I can hear you voice

But did you ever know I was standing here?

And there are sometimes,

Things don't feel right

And there are sometimes

I don't sleep at night

All I can do is dream

That I am gonna be what's yours

Sometimes I can dream

Sometimes...Sometimes! (Sometimes) Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes."

The crowd went absolutely biserk when I was done with my newest song, 'sometimes'

'Lola' said it was her favorite song she has ever heard me sing. We all went home and Jackson still did not talk.

"Jackson," I said when it was just us two in the house.

He did not answer, but he turned his head to me.

"Why are you so quiet? Lily is going to be fine," I assured him.

He sniffled.

"Yeah Miles. Just fine. Just like mom," he said going downstairs.

One week later I did not hear from Lily in the morning, so I figured something was up. Around noon I got a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miley?" someone asked.

"Yeah this is her," I said.

"Thank goodness. It is Lilys mom. Lily is emergancy surgery, because the cancer grew more than we thought, so since she could not tell you I think I should."

I gasped.

"When will she be out?" I asked.

"Around six, but she won't be aloud to have visitors until tomorrow at noon."

We hung up shortly after that, and I told her I would do the hardest part. Telling Jackson.

"Jackson?" I asked going up to him on the couch. He still did not talk ever since last week.

He looked up at me.

"I have news about Lily," I said figeting with my fingers.

His face just dropped when I said that.

"She is emergency surgery," I said sort of quietly, but loud enough to where I would have to say it again.

He grabbed his chest.

"Help me!" he choked. "I can't breathe!"


	26. Chapter 26

Mileys P O V

I waited in the waiting room for the word on Jackson or Lily. Who ever came out first. I was able to calm Jackson down, to help his breathing, but he quit shortly before an ambulance arrived. I tried my best to do CPR, but when you crying histerically, it does not work so well. I was pretty sure Lily could not die from just the surgery, but I do not know about Jackson. He stopped breathing. That is all I know. So far.

"I came as fast as I could," Oliver said taking a seat next to me and hugging me. One more tear went down my cheek.

"Thanks," I said muffled.

"Any word yet?" he asked.

"Not even a clue," I said.

"Do you know why Jackson could not breathe?" Oliver asked.

"I have no idea," I said. "I told him about Lily, and he said he could not breathe," I explained.

"Well I am really sorry. I really hope he alright," Oliver said.

"Thanks," I thanked.

"Yeah, well we probably get a word on one of them soon," he said.

"Miley Stewart, and Oliver Oken?" a nurse called.

"Did a call that or what?" he whispered.

We got up to the nurse who was standing there with a clipboard.

"Jackson Stewart, is hooked up on life support right now, but he will be fine to go home tomorrow. He just had a panic attack, where the lungs have a hard time flowing. He should be okay though," she explained.

"What about Lily? Lily Truscott?" I asked.

"Lily is still in surgery, so I do not have any update on her," she said.

"Well can we see Jackson?" Oliver asked.

"I guess, but do not startle him in any way," she warned.

I nodded and Oliver said thank you, and we made our way down to his room. When we got there, it frightened me to see the I.V. in his hand and the tubes running through his nose.

"Jackson?" I asked making sure he was awake.

"Hey Miles. Hey Oken," he said. "Where is dad?" he asked.

"He is trying his best to make it to this side of town, but it is rush hour," I said.

"yeah. So how is Lily?" he asked.

"She is still in surgery," I said.

"How long has it been, since I fainted?" he asked.

I looked at the clock. "About two hours," I said.

"She has been in there for two hours?" he asked.

"I guess," I said.

"Wow," he said.

"Uh, I am going to go get a drink," Oliver said letting us be alone for a while.

When he left he made sure the door did not slam.

"So, thanks for saving me," he said.

"I do not mean to get all dramatic, but considering you saved my life, I think it will be okay this time," he said.

My eyes were welling up again. I was so happy he was okay.

"You know, I do not say this enough, but I love you," I said.

"I love you too Miles," he said.

Then we did the best we could to give each other a hug with all the tubes and wires and stuff that was attached to him.

"So, how did you get here?" he asked me.

"I rode in the ambulance here with you," I answered.

"Well thanks, but I know it probably was not the highlight of your day," he said.

"No. This was," I said. So what if it is mushy?

Olivers P O V

"Oliver!" someone shouted. I looked behind me while getting a drink to see Robby Ray.

"Which room is Jackson in?" he asked out of breath.

"I do not know which number, so I will just show you," I said leading him down the hall.

"So is he okay?" he asked clenching his tie.

"Yeah, he is on life support, but the doctors expect him to be okay."

Before Robby Ray could say anything, I opened up Jacksons door to find Miley right next to him. They were both laughing at something.

"Dad!" shouted Jackson.

"Jackson! I got here as quick as I could," he said hugging Jackson.

"I can not wait to get you out of here," he said.

A doctor came in and discussed some things with dad so Miley and I decided to go wait on Lily. We had stood out there in the hallway for fifteen minutes casually talking before a nurse came over.

"Miley and Oliver?" she asked.

"That is us," we said.

"Lily is out of surgery. She can not have visitors, but she is okay. Her parents say you can call tomorrow for a better update. Lily will not be able to talk for a couple of weeks, but she will be able to leave in around five days.

O V I L O P V I T A D K L M

Okay guys, there are only a few more chapters left, and as much as I want to, I decided not to leave on a cliffhanger. Is that my first time this story? I do not know. There will probably only be about 2 to 4 chapters left


	27. Chapter 27

So here is the last chapter :( I want to thank one more time all of my fans and such. thank you for reviewing, and I am now going to work full time on my other story, and hopefully get a one shot up soon. Sorry it took so long to update but I kept forgetting about this story when school started. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. I know it will be very short, and I'm sorry about that.

Mileys P O V

I waited out in the hall for my dad and Lily and Jackson. I decided to go see Jackson.

"Hey bro," I said. We were alone.

"Hey Miley," he said.

"I'm really glad you are okay. I didn't think... It doesn't matter what I though...I'm just happy..." I tried not to cry.

"Miles come here," he said stretching his arms for a hug.

"I'm sorry about everything," I cried. "Lily, the notes, cancer, getting mad, and everything."

"Don't be. I'm your older brother, I'm supposed to take care of it for you," he said.

"I'm also sorry about stealing all of the fame for being Hannah Montana," I apologized.

"Miley. don't worry. Plus I'm a chick magnet, when girls find out I'm pretty close to Hannah Montana. But that doesn't matter. All I need is Lily."

I smiled.

"I should go for a minute. I'll be back later, okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Perfect," he said.

When I left to go compose myself, a nurse came in.

Jacksons P O V

"Hello Jackson," a very pretty nurse.

"Hi," I said.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think it is allowed," I said.

"what?" she asked.

"Well, I have a friend who is also in this hospital, and I would kind of like to see her," I admitted.

"Who?" she asked.

"Lily Truscott."

"Oh, I can take you to her," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, but just for half an hour," she said.

"That's all I will need," I thought.

She helped me into a wheelchair, and I held my I.V. as she pushed me.

"Here you go," she said.

"Thanks," I said looking at Lily. Even with her I.V. and everything, she was still beautiful.

"Hey Jackson," Lily said when the nurse left.

"Hey Lily. I'm glad you're okay," I said.

"Thanks. I'm sorry to hear about your panic attack. I'm glad that you're alright," she said.

Lilys P O V

"Yeah, thanks. I um, was erm, wondering something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Are we back together?" he asked slipping his hand into mine.

I leaned in and kissed him.

End

Epilogue (In third person)

Ever since that day at the hospital, Jackson and Lily have been going out without any more break ups. They were married six years later and had a baby a year after that. Oliver and Miley had a few bumps, but were married a year after Jackson and Lily, and had a baby at the same time of Lily and Jackson.

Later, they each had a few kids more, and never divorced, finally as Jackson and Lily said, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
